The Might of House Belaerys v2
by Suna-Puppet-Master
Summary: Its been hundreds of years since the Doom came to Valyria but now a dragon awakens from its ashes. An emerald dragon that will make his presence felt. His name is Aerion, Lord of House Belaerys and he will make the world bow at his feet.
1. A Dragon Awakens

_**The Might of House Belaerys**_

 _ **Chapter 1: A Dragon Awakens.**_

High Valyrian – _italics_.

Bastard Valyrian – **bold**.

Common tongue – Normal.

Dothraki – Underlined.

The First thing he felt was pain, his whole body was sore, it felt ten times worse than when his father started his sword training. His arms felt like sacks of potatoes, heavy and useless, he could barely lift them and his legs hurt all the way from his toes to his hips.

He was also incredibly uncomfortable, his back was stiff and his neck tight. Using his fingers to touch the place he was laying on, he could tell he wasn't on a bed, probably a stone floor since he couldn't feel any dirt or sand.

He could only groan as he used all his strength to sit up and rub the sides of his head. He tried opening his eyes but the smoke around him made that hard. It wasn't much, not enough to make him cough but enough to make his eyes water.

When his eyes finally adjusted to the smoke he recognized where he was. It was the safe room his father had constructed last year when one of the family dragons had gone on a rampage and almost burned down their home.

" _The question is why am I here?_ " Aerion though as he looked around the room, it was built with a mixture of stone and steel, the many runes inscribed in the metal made the room almost indestructible. From what he knew only the fire from an ancient Dragon could do any type of damage to it.

After a few more minutes of resting he finally got the strength to stand up and walked towards the entrance of the room. Finding the rune to open the door was a bit hard since the runes were faded.

"This is wrong, father had them redone a few weeks ago, but these look old and faded." thought Aerion as he bit down on his thumb to draw a bit of blood, he pressed his bloody finger to the rune on the wall the wall in front of him started rumbling.

When he finally got the door open he wanted nothing more than to close it up again and go back an lay down on the floor.

What he saw shocked him to his core.

When the door opened he could only see two things...fire and smoke. The sky overhead was red and full of black ominous clouds.

" _What happened to my home.?"_ As he stepped out of the room he saw the rubble all around him from what used to be his family's Keep. The stones that made up the grand castle were no longer standing, they were shattered, burned and in some cases melted.

" _What happened? How...i don't understand!"_ Aerion said out loud as he almost tripped on a loose piece of burned wood that was laying on the ground.

The Keep looked like it had been burned to the ground, something which he knew was highly improbable since his father had their family Dragonriders patrol the perimeters constantly to prevent attacks.

On the side of what used to be a sitting room he glanced a huge burned boulder. He ran over to it and climbed it so see if he could catch a glimpse of...something, anything that could explain what had happened to his home. When he finally managed to clime the boulder he instantly wished he hadn't.

Their Castle had been built on the shadow of one of the Fourteen Flames, right next to a medium size mountain that they had hollowed out to use as a vault. His family, one of much prestige and power in the Freehold, had the Castle built to overlook the whole city.

He used to love going up to the watchtower and just watch the whole city for hours on end, that and watching all the mighty dragons flying over it.

But now, on top of the boulder he saw none of the usual splendor and beauty he associated with his home. Now all he could see was ruins bathed in fire, smoke and ash. The once great Valyrian Freehold was nothing more than a burned down husk of its former self.

The mighty Towers where the Dragonlords came together to discuss politics were smashed and burned. The many Castles and buildings along the Fourteen Flames where in states much like his own, burned beyond recognition.

The thing that worried him the most was that none of the destruction looked recent. The fires he could see weren't burning anything new, and the smoke wasn't coming from anyplace that was burning it just hung in the air clouding much from his view.

" _How long was I in there?"_ the last he could remember before waking up was his mother, Allyria, coming to get him in his chambers and dragging him down to the safe room. She had looked so panicked, her staff was shaking so violently he thought the emerald at its top would break off and fall to the floor.

He remembered his mother shoving him inside the room before slamming her staff into his head while she chanted desperately...magic!

His mother, one of Valyria's best Mage's, must have used a spell to put him in some type of either magical sleep or even stasis. The question was why?

Why did she go to such extremes? had Valyria been attacked? If so who had the power to do so? Who could stand against the power of their dragons and win...who?

Then he remembered the Vault, it was another place, just like the safe room, that was almost impregnable. If someone else from his family had survived they would surely had gone there.

Jumping down from the boulder he took off running around the rubble of stones and wood, idly taking notice that anything that had survived the initial destruction were now burned or smoked damaged. From what remained of the Hall it looked like it had been sacked, many things missing.

It took some time and effort to reach the Vault since the hall that led into the mountain, and by extension the Vault, was partially blocked. Thankfully fallen stones weren't much of a problem for him.

His mother had taught him much in the ways of sorcery, so using the spell that liquified the stones, which was usually used to build things instead of opening walkways, it took him less then half an hour to reached the massive valyrian steel door that protected his family's treasures.

What he found there shook him worse than seeing the burned down city. What he found forced rivers of tears to flow from his eyes as a deep sorrow settle in his chest and made it hurt with each and every beat of his heart.

He found his mother there.

Or actually he found her bones, it looked like a piece of stone had fallen on her head causing her death. To think a piece of rock had been the cause of his mother's downfall. Such a powerful woman brought down by such an insignificant thing. That made him weep all the more.

She was laying naught but five feet from the Vault door. Five feet from safety.

Her body was nothing more then old smoke-stained bones but he recognized her because of her clothing and the staff laying next to her. The clothing was shredded and worn from all the years laying there but the staff, aside from the coating of dust, looked just as perfect as the day it had been forged.

It was made of valyrian steel, with runes and jewels running up and down its length and it was made to act as a Foci, a magical focus used by many of the wizards and Mages in the Freehold. At its head a massive emerald was placed, its use was to collect magic and unleashed it at its holders command.

He himself used a ring, on his right index finger, with a amethyst as a focus to use his sorcery. It had been a gift from his mother on his last name-day. The last gift she would ever give him.

" _Mother_." he said as he dropped to his knees and grabbed her skeleton by the hand. He couldn't believe she was gone, she was always so strong and untouchable. One of the earliest memories he had of her was as she donned her armor and mounted her she-dragon, _**Seafyre**_ , as she prepared to travel to one of the outpost of the Valyrian Freehold to put down a small rebellion.

Even his father, a mighty Dragonlord himself, couldn't compare to the strength and power his mother wielded. And now here she was lying dead for who knows how long. All of it felt like a bad dream he couldn't wake from.

He stayed next to her body for over an hour, praying and blessing her remains, before he used a nearby piece of cloth to wrap her bones and staff. After he got done exploring the Vault he would find some place to bury her. Someplace deserving of the woman that was his mother.

" _I wonder if I'll find the body of father inside."_ thought the young man as he used a sharp stone to cut his palm open. It was necessary since the Vault would only open for one baring the blood of his family.

" _Open"_ he commanded and with a hiss and a release of smoke the door swung inward to allow him access. When he stepped inside he almost jumped in shock from what was lying in the middle of the Vault.

His mother's dragon, **Seafyre** , was frozen next to the entrance. It almost looked like she was guarding the Vault.

He walked up to the massive beast and placed a hand on his snout and, like he thought, it was warm to the touch. A stasis spell, much like the one he suspected had been used on him had been placed on the dragon.

Even now, frozen in place and covered in a thick layer of dust, the dragon was magnificent to behold, named for the bright gold color of her scales. She was beautiful, so much so that as a child he had refused the multiple dragon eggs his father had offered him because he wanted his dragon to be born from one of her eggs, unfortunately for him **Seafyre** hadn't found a mate by the time he was put in stasis.

At over forty years in age, a babe compared to other dragons in the Freehold, she was quite big. Half as big as that fool Aenar's dragon, **Balerion**.

Now that was a mighty dragon indeed, colored as black as night and as big as a small mountain, watching the dragon fly over the city was a treat. To bad it had been hatched to a fool such as Aenar Targaryen.

He could remember trying to hold back a scoff at the uppity fool's rant that his family should be granted more power just because one their dragons had grown humongous in such a short time.

The damn family had only five grown dragons to their name and but a handful of eggs and they thought that just because they owned a freak of nature they deserved the world.

" _Even a mighty beast can be brought down with enough numbers."_ that was what his father had told Aenar during one of the assemblies of the Dragonlords. And numbers his family had, with over five dozen grown dragons and over a hundred dragon eggs his family was one of the top tiers in the Freehold.

That had been a over a decade ago, before Aenar, showing just how idiotic and childish he was, had taken all his dragons and his family and moved to the Western Outpost of Dragonstone all because of a dream his daughter had. Cowards, the lot of them, Aenar and the lords of House Velaryon and Celtigar.

" _Speaking of eggs._ " behind **Seafyre** was wall long cage that held over fifty dragon eggs all in a variety of different colors. He knew that the eggs were actually stored with the dragons in the Sky Towers(1) next to their Castle so his mother must have had them moved in here when she put **Seafyre** in stasis. But that brought up a question.

" _Did mother know what was about to happen."_

He moved over to the eggs and to his relief they were also in stasis, making hatching them much more easier. While he knew the ritual to hatch fossilized dragon eggs it was a pain in the ass having to do it.

" _These just need some fire from a grown dragon, no human sacrifice needed ."_ though Aerion in relief as he stayed a few more seconds marveling over the many patterns and colors on the eggs.

He moved over to see what else was in vault, to see if his mother had stored anything else inside it.

She had.

It looked like his mother had also had the Armory and parts of the library moved in, along with three big crates that held clothes, his mother's, his father's and his. _"She must have planned to hide here with father."_

There were also stands, over a dozen, with many sets of valyrian steel Armor and even more valyrian steel weapons. Everything from Greatswords and Greataxes to a massive valyrian Steel Warhammer his great uncle used to wield while riding his black dragon **Shurikan**.

The rest of the Vault held the usual stuff, his family's vast riches. All around him and **Seafyre** were mountain piles of gold and silver coins and many, many chests full of all types of precious stones. A few piles over he could also see the massive leather and metal saddles that were used by the Dragonriders.

But he didn't see anyone else. It took a few hours, since the vault was in essence as big as the mountain it was carved into but to his disappointment he didn't see anyone else.

He desperately looked around to see if he could find any of his family in the Vault, his father or any of his many cousins but to his grief he found nothing but a quick and short letter in his mothers handwriting.

 _To my beautiful son._

 _If you're reading this letter it means that neither I nor your father made it out alive._

 _As I write this you're laying frozen by my magic inside your father's safe room, I can only hope that the power in the room is enough to keep the fire out and you save._

 _The reason I'm doing this is that one of the Dragonlords has sparked a revolt in his quest to rule Valyria and the Freehold. I hope that I'm just overreacting but the feeling in my gut tell me otherwise. Your father has called in his soldiers and all the dragons aside from **Seafyre** and they have flown to go help the other Dragonlords fight the rebels._

 _Something Daenys once said to me years ago is now sending a chill up and down my spine, she once told me of a Doom that was to come to Valyria, a Doom in where the Freehold would collapse and where most of the dragons would perish. Something I could not allow to happen._

 _Because of that I'm having all the servants move as many of the eggs as they can from the Sky Tower down to the Vault. **Seafyre** is already down there under the same spell I put you in. If the spell protecting you works and your reading this letter **she** now belongs to you my sweetling, take good care of her and she will do the same to you._

 _I have also tasked the servants with moving the armory into the Vault. Right besides **Seafyre** in a stand there is a brand new set of plate armor I had commissioned for your next name-day, I had hope to be able to give them to you in person but alas it looks like my wish might not come true._

There was a smudge of ash in the letter and the words that followed looked to be scribbled down in a hurry, his mother elegant script having turned into shaky letters he could hardly read.

 _I have no idea what just happened my sweet but the sky has suddenly turned red and I can hear and feel the volcanoes of the Fourteen Flames erupting all around us. I opened a piece of the wall towards the outside and I can see fire raining down from the heavens and burning the city, the rivers of lava that cut through the city are overflowing and burning people alive._

 _I can hear the wails and screams of the Dragons as they fall from the sky. I have a sinking feeling your father isn't coming home._

 _Most of the slaves have fled for their lives taking anything of value from the Castle, thankfully the Vault is spelled to keep any that are not our kin out, so the important things are save from looters and pillagers._

 _The rumbling seems to have stop for now and even though a great beast of a dragon slammed into the mountain that holds our Vault the spells and runes did their job and it was barely felt in here. I think that I'll take the chance and move you from the safe room to here. The runes are better and with **Seafyre** here the magics are stronger._

That was the last thing written on the letter. Now he knew why his mother had died, she had abandoned the safety of the Vault to go and get him and that's when she had been hit by the rock.

He wanted to scream and shout and smash his fist on the stone walls that made up the place. His family was all dead. His mother's letter had said his father had call for all the dragons to fly into battle so that meant his cousins had gone with him to fight. With his mother dead he was the last of House Belaerys.

Or was he?

The Valyrian city of Oros. If it was still standing then its governor was one of his cousins. Meekar, if he remembers correctly, was name governor recently. He had flown there in the back of his Dragon **Witherwings** and had not only taken a small contingency of family members but also a recently laid clutch of Dragon Eggs, hell his father had even allowed him to start a cadet branch of their family. House Belaerys of Oros.

Maybe there **was** some hope left.

Moving as fast as he could he changed his clothes, changing from his sleeping wear to a pair of leather pants and a light grey doublet, that was worn underneath the new plate armor his mother had had made for him.

It was a suit of plate armor colored the same as **Seafyre** 's scales with their House crest on the chest area, a circling dragon biting its own tail. The helm, was in the barbute style with a T shaped face hole, molded perfectly to his head and had two dragon wings sprouting from the sides, at the waist hung a leather skirt, as black as night, with small golden accents, attached to the skirt was a new sword belt made from fine leather, it came with a strap for his scabbard plus two small ones for daggers and two hangings straps for his dragon horn. The gauntlets had their family's symbol and at the back was a dark red cape, also with the family symbol.

The armor was also encrusted with many small rubies making the color of the plates shine. It was a perfect replica of his father's armor just a different color.

He also knew to be prepare, just in case Oros had also been destroyed. So with that in mind he took four empty chests and filled them to the brim, one with clothes, the other with hundreds of silver and gold coins, and the third with many different precious stones he could trade with.

In the last chest he put three of the dragon eggs, he was aware that if Oros was no more that he would need the might and power of more than just **Seafyre** , so he picked three of the fifty or so eggs to take with him, one was black with dark purple swirls around it, one silver with flecks of gold, which reminded him of his own hair and the last was completely gold in color, it was actually quite mesmerizing, it looked like beaten gold in the shape of an egg.

In the same chest he put three of his families Dragon horns and three whips. All spelled to allowed the wielder to control the dragons more easily. The horns would summon any dragon in the immediate vicinity to the user and the whips were to command the Dragon during flight.

He strapped the four chests to the saddle of **Seafyre** before he walked to one of the many Valyrian steel weapons in the room.

Towards his sword.

It had been the last gift his older brother, Aelyx, had given him before he died. It was one of his most treasure possessions.

It was a a valyrian steel bastard sword, his brother had named _Valongar_ , Little Brother. Its sheath was made of cherry-wood and was decorated with many small rubies. The blade itself was pristine, having the trademark black and grey coloring of Valyrian steel and its hilt was also made from cherry-wood wrapped in horse leather with a big polished ruby gem as a pummel.

Aside from that he took a set of valyrian steel daggers that had belonged to his grandfather. They were his favorite daggers since they had the red sheen only reforge Valyrian steel had. His grandfather had them made from the short-sword of one of his enemies after he defeated them in battle. He strapped his own Dragon Horn to his side, hanging by two leather strap just below his daggers.

When he finished strapping on all his armor, minus he helm, he walked up to the front of the still spelled **Seafyre** and placed both his hands on her head.

There were no words needed to use magic, just intent and the right foci to weave that intent into reality. As the ring on his right hand started glowing he started to see the stasis spell on **Seafyre** begin to dissipate.

First the layers of dust on the dragon vanished into nothingness, the her whole body began to shimmer and ripple and finally with one massive inhale the dragon opened its massive maw and took a big gulp of air.

He had to take a step back as the dragon breathed out releasing a wave of heated air, he felt like he was standing at the mouth of one of the volcanoes the air was so hot. The mighty dragon opened its eyes and stared at him intently, it took the beast a few seconds but in the end it recognized him.

Contrary what some of the lesser Houses though, he knew good and well that the dragons they used for their mounts were damn intelligent. The recognition on the dragons eyes as it stared at him was proof enough.

" _Its just you and me girl...mother is gone."_ he said and the sadness that was reflecting in **Seafyre** 's eyes told him much, they had both lost their mother. They were all each other had left. Brother and sister. Rider and Dragon.

He leaned his head on the dragons muzzle and with another puff of air he felt the connection between he and **Seafyre** establish. Since he was learned in the art of magic and sorcery he didn't need the whip to control his dragon during flight. He just needed a strong will and a few words.

He walked back towards the table where he had laid his mother, he couldn't see her anymore, her body and staff were completely wrapped. He picked her up and walked towards **Seafyre** 's side, the dragon let loose a long anguish screech when he caught a whiff their mother's skeleton.

" _I know girl. We'll find someplace nice to bury her."_ he said as he secured her to **Seafyre's** saddle. He couldn't keep himself from wondering what fate had befallen his father. **Seafyre** nudged him with her snout as a way to cheer him up. Even in his grief he couldn't keep a small smile from his face.

" _Come with me and together we shall face the unknown."_ he told her as he walked to the side of the Vault, to the side exit his mother must have used to get **Seafyre** in to it.

The small quakes and trembles he felt behind him told him **Seafyre** following him.

" _Open."_ as he gave the command and touched the rune the wall, it segmented into itself and made a massive opening, thankfully the spells on the vault kept any of the smoke and fire from entering.

With the massive doors open he had told hold back a grimace when he again was made to see the destruction that had befallen his beloved Freehold.

Also what his mother had written was proven true, on the side of the entrance the blackened skeleton of a massive dragon could be seen, it was almost as big as the mountain itself. Shaking his head to clear any tumultuous thoughts, he turned back and grabbing hold of **Seafyre's** saddle he jumped up into the dragon's back.

" _Fly girl, take to the skies."_ **Seafyre** walked out of the Vault and with a mighty flap of her massive golden wings the great she-dragon launched into the air over the ruined city.

It had been hundreds of years but again a dragon flew over the skies of Valyria.

As he and **Seafyre** rose in the air the wall that gave way into his family's vault closed behind him, keeping the rest of his riches safe. Safe until he came back for them.

He was sure the vaults of some of the other Dragonlords must have survived and he even knew the location of a few but right now he had everything he needed for his trip and his anxiousness to see if any of his family had survived demanded his immediate attention.

Now that he was hundreds of feet over the once magnificent city he could really appreciated the destruction of it. None of the castles or towers remained standing, almost everything was laid to waste, from the sky he could spot the burned skeletons of some of the bigger dragons in the Freehold, rivers of lave flowed from where streets used to be. Everything was completely and utterly gone.

The grief was almost overwhelming as he looked over the remains of his home.

" _Lets go girl, forward to Oros."_ he commanded as he sat back in his saddle and tried his hardest to not look back. **Seafyre** climbed even higher into the air trying to escape the massive clouds of smoke that hung over Valyria.

The higher the went the less smoky it got, the second they passed the clouds the sky was no longer red, just dark, the whole peninsula had turned dark from all the smoke coming not only from the ground but also from the volcanoes that surrounded it.

Once they got into the sufficient height **Seafyre** really took off, making her way north towards the coast.

 **Hours Later; Smoking Sea.**

After hours of hard riding they came upon a coast he **KNEW** wasn't suppose to be there. Apparently whatever happened in his home was so big that a part of it had been flooded into a brand new sea. He made **Seafyre** descend a bit and from the heat and the bubbles he could see coming from the water he was sure that the sea was boiling hot. The thing that worried him enough to make **Seafyre** climb back up was that from time to time he could see tentacles breaking through the water surface and whip in his direction.

" _Krakens...these waters must be infested with them."_ he knew **Seafyre** was strong enough to take on a Kraken but in these waters getting pulled underneath was a death sentence. As he climbed back up towards the clouds he could see many partially sunken ships that littered the waters, he could also see that some of the towers had survived the calamity and if needed he could use one as a resting place. Thankfully **Seafyre** was easily gliding along.

It took hours to finally reach Oros... and he was sorely disappointed, what once was described as second only in majesty to the city of Valyria was now nothing but a shadow of its former self. The city was in ruins, broken and tarnished from its former glory.

As he ordered **Seafyre** to fly lower to the ground he could see that while ruined the city was still somewhat inhabited. Unfortunately not by people of Valyria, from what he could see, none of the disheveled and dirty people that now occupied the city had the traits that so distinguished their people. Not a speck of gold/silver to be seen.

He gave a soft sad sigh before he commanded **Seafyre** to turned towards some nearby mountains to rest for the night.

As they landed he found a small out of the way cave where he could stay the night. As he made himself busy starting a fire, **Seafyre** flew off to hunt for its food. While it would be easier to use his magic to start the fire his father had always made it a point to teach him that magic was to be respected not squandered doing thing he could easily do with his own two hands.

Just as he finished gathering the stones so he could start a small camp fire, **Seafyre** landed in the opening of the cave, in her claws she had two dead aurochs.

She dropped one right next to him and the other she started using her own fire to cook it. It still grossed him out watching the way dragons ate. Cooking the creature till it was nothing more than a piece of charred meat before swallowing it whole.

" _Enjoy it girl."_ said Aerion as he pulled out one of his daggers and started cutting up chunks of meat from the carcass. When he had enough he stepped back and made his way towards the campfire, he wasn't a cook in any way shape of form but he knew enough to make a passable meal.

"I have my piece girl, take it." the second he gave his consent the she-dragon fell upon the carcass. As he watched the dragon enjoy her second meal he couldn't help but finger the horn that swung from his side.

" _ **We might be alone girl.**_ _"_ thought Aerion as he watched the fire cook the strips of meat.

 _ **Weeks Later.**_

He and Seafyre had spend weeks traveling all over Essos, from the City or Bravos to the savage Vaes Dotrak, and while he found some people with some valyrian blood, mainly in the pleasure houses of Lys, their dragon blood had been so diluted that not even an ounce of the magic necessary to be a Dragonrider could be felt from them.

" _How is this possible!? The mighty Valyrian Freehold reduced to this."_ though Aerion as he finally reached the cave where he had left **Seafyre** , they were on the island city of Lys, he had just left their premier Pleasure House that boasted about having girls descended from Valyrian nobility but aside from the purple eyes and silver/gold hair he couldn't feel an inkling of magic from them...no change they could control any of the dragons from the eggs he had brought with him.

" _What would you do if you were in my place mother."_ he couldn't help but ask.

During his many travels over Essos he had found a nice place to put his mother bones to rest, it was underneath a massive oak tree in the heart of what used to be Andalos, the tree was in a hill that overlooked a massive valley, flowers could be seen for miles around.

It was beautiful, and with the help of Seafyre he had made a nice burial place for her. On top of the grave he had stabbed his mothers staff but not before casting a spell with it, the spell would use the remaining magic stored in the staff to keep his mothers grave from being disturbed, the second he stepped foot outside the spells range it would disappear from his sight. _"Rest in Peace Allyria of House Belaerys, know that you will not be forgotten."_

" _I have no other choice."_ thought Aerion as he jumped into **Seafyre's** saddle and commanded her into the sky. With a few flaps of the beast's mighty wings she took flight and in seconds they were miles away from the island.

" _Lets go girl, to the Island of Dragonstone...lets hope at least Aenar's children survived the Doom."_ That had been on the few things he had managed to learn, the outsiders called what happened to his people The Doom of Valyria. The had no idea what had caused it, just that in a few short hours the mightiest Empire in the world had fallen. The only thing that had survived were a few books and scrolls and the thousand of Valyrian Steel weapons that were all over Westeros and Essos.

The trip to Dragonstone was long, but thankfully **Seafyre** was used to long trips, his mother and her having had to travel all over the Freehold.

It took hours till he finally spotted the Island, but in the end he found the tiring trip worth it, for the second he came into view of the massive Valyrian-style Castle he saw a sight that brought untold amounts of joy to his heart. A sight he was beginning to doubt would see again.

There, flying in the sky over the Castle, were three massive dragons, two of them smaller than **Seafyre** , and the third a dragon he hadn't seen in a very long time, **Balerion** , the massive dragon still as black as night was bathing the Castle in its shadow as it flew over it.


	2. The Hospitality of Dragonstone

_**The Might of House Belaerys**_

 _ **Chapter 2: The Hospitality of Dragonstone.**_

High Valyrian – _italics_.

Bastard Valyrian – **bold**.

Common tongue – Normal.

 _Dothraki –_ _Underlined_ _._

" _Thank the gods, I'm not the last."_ though Aerion, now that he was closer he could make out that the three dragons had not only saddles but riders at their back.

On the back of **Balerion** he could see a young man with short cropped silver/gold hair wearing leather clothing, a whip moving breaking through the wind as the rider used to to control the black dragon.

Riding the other two dragons he could see women, two young women wearing a mix of leather armor and dresses, whips also firmly in hand. The two girls and their smaller dragons were flying circles around **Balerion**.

The dragons were the first to notice his approach. Aerion, even from how far away he was could see the way they tensed up when they felt **Seafyre** making her way closer to them. The riders where just a few second behind.

When they finally took noticed, the male instantly pulled out the blade that was sheathed at his side, while the girls also prepared themselves for a fight, but still behind their aggression he could still see the shock and awe at seeing him and **Seafyre** flying towards them.

Trying to keep things from degrading into a battle he pulled his dragon-horn and gave a mighty blow, the second the sound reached the other three dragons he could feel the magic of the horn taking over, making them relax, bending them to his will.

The powerful magic weaved in the horn beating them into submission, the three young riders were clearly not bonded to their mounts, otherwise the magic of the horn wouldn't have worked that well.

" _I come in peace young Riders."_ Aerion spoke clearly and loudly, using a tiny bit of magic so his words could be heard over the rush of the wind around them. The riders before him were clearly too shocked to react since they were stll staring at him and his dragon. Aerion would have to take the reins of this meeting.

" _Land_." he commanded the three dragons, while under the thrall of his dragon-horn they could do nothing but obey, so to the shock of the three riders, the dragons gave a mighty roar before beginning their descend into the Island.

" _Follow along_ _ **Seafyre**_ _, but stay on guard in case there are any other dragons around."_ Aerion told **Seafyre** as he strapped the horn back into his belt. The dragons landed in a clearing next to the castle, when they did he saw the three riders jump from their backs, their weapons in hand ready to defend themselves.

When **Seafyre** landed he jumped from her back and moving slowly he unbuckled his sword belt and left it on **Seafyre's** saddle, he kept his daggers, before moving forward with his hands in the air hoping they understood that he came in peace.

"Stop and state your name and intentions, you are trespassing on Targaryen Land." asked the young man, the young rider was speaking in the common tongue, and while Aerion could understand the language he couldn't speak it. The young man still had his sword in hand and behind him one of the young women had also pulled out a blade. She was standing by the young man's side, tense and ready to back him up if it came to a fight.

From where he was standing he could make out that both blades they were holding were valyrian steel, the smokey black ripples in them making it clear.

Aerion, now that he was standing close enough could appreciate the beauty that were the two women. One, the one holding the sword, was tall and beautiful, dressed in a long ring-mail and leather dress with her long silver/gold hair in a complicated braid that kept it from falling over her face.

The other, who was nervously standing next to her dragon, was just as beautiful as the first but where the first had a ruthless beauty about her, this one was delicate and dainty. She had long silver/gold hair which she wore loose. She was dressed in a pair of leather trousers and shirt with a long colorful summer dress over them. She, while still nervous, couldn't help but stare at in awe at **Seafyre**.

Even with swords pointed in his direction he couldn't help but smile, not only did they have the traditional valyrian looks but even from where he was standing he could feel the magic in their blood.

He wasn't alone.

" _My name is Aerion, Lord of House Belaerys of the Freehold, Dragonlord and Rider of the Emerald Queen_ _ **Seafyre,**_ _and I come in hopes of speaking with the lord of Dragonstone."_ said Aerion as he placed one hand on one of his daggers and stuck out his chest to show of the crest that was on his armor. He saw their eyes widen in shock before the young man gave his companions a stiff nod before sheathing his sword, the girl next to him also put her weapon away but not before giving him a long distrustful glare.

"My apologies my lord, I am Aegon of House Targaryen of Dragonstone, Heir of Dragonstone, Dragonlord and Rider of **Balerion**." he gave Aerion a small nod before motioning for his sisters to introduce themselves. The first one took a step forward.

"My name is Visenya of House Targaryen of Dragonstone, Dragonlord and Rider of the dragon **Vhagar**." said Visenya stiffly before she took a step back, her hand had yet to leave the pummel of her blade.

The other girl, much more confident now that her brother had given them the nod to introduce themselves ran forward and stood just before **Seafyre** , she talked to him but her eyes never left his dragon.

"I am Rhaenys of House Targaryen of Dragonstone, Dragonlord and temporary rider of **Meraxes**." said the girl before smiling at him and silently asking is she could pet **Seafyre**. Aerion gave her a smile back and with a nod she almost jumped forward and started petting the scales on Seafyre's head.

His dragon gave a small snort of appreciation, something that didn't shock him at all, while quite ruthless in battle, out of it she was very docile and friendly.

" _Temporary Rider?"_ asked Aerion as he moved back over to **Seafyre's** saddle to grab his sword belt, now that he knew things would become violent. Rhaenys gave him a quick look before nodding her head.

"Yeah, **Meraxes** is my fathers dragon, I'm waiting for either her or **Vhagar** to lay a clutch of eggs so that I can finally have my pick." said the girl, her eyes still fixed on the way the sun reflected of **Seafyre's** scales. Her answer made Aerion give her a big smile, the girl was a true dragon lover.

 _"You only have three dragons?_ " asked Aerion shocked, from what he remembered House Targaryen had at least five dragons and a handful of eggs before they left the Freehold. The young man, Aegon was the one that answered.

" **Balerion** is the only surviving dragon from before the Doom the others perished over the years, and **Vhagar** and **Meraxes** were born here in Dragonstone, and no, while these three are the only tame ones, there are at least four wild ones living in Dragonmont, the volcano that formed this island." said Aegon before he reached over and whispered something to his sister, Visenya's ear. Said girl gave him a quick glare before she nodded to her brother and ran back towards her dragon.

She jumped on its back and with a quick word the dragon took to the sky.

"I sent my sister ahead to warm my father."said Aegon when he noticed Aerion's hand resting on the pummel of his sword. That made the young Lord calm down, knowing she wouldn't attack him from the sky.

"Where did you come from, we thought House Targaryen were the only dragonlords left.? And why have you come here now?" the questions came from Rhaenys, they came so sudden that they threw him off guard. To tell the truth he had no idea why he had come, he was just so desperate to see anyone else like him that he hadn't even though of what he would do if he found anyone.

" _That my lady is a long story, one that involses magic, luck and a mother's sacrifice."_ said Aerion and he could tell something in his answer shocked the pair of siblings.

" _As to why I came here, to tell the truth my lady, I don't know, I was so desperate to find any other surviving Dragons that when I remembered that the Targaryens had left the Freehold for this island I just mounted my dragon and flew straight here."_ spoke Aerion as he stood next to **Seafyre** and stroked its flank fondly. His answer seems to have confused his two companions for they glanced at each other before Aegon cleared his throat and motion for his sister to get back to **Meraxes**.

"Its has been long enough, Visenya should be at the castle by now. When can start making our way there." said Aegon before he took a step back to move to his dragon, before he could Aerion felt he should warn him.

" _Aegon of House Targaryen, I have come here in peace and mean you and your family no harm, but if you and yours have any intention to harm me or my dragon I can promise you I will respond in kind."_ said Aerion, his hand on the pummel of his sword. To make his point that much stronger he ordered both **Balerion** and **Meraxes** , both still bound to his word by the power of the Dragon-horn, to bow to him. The look of shock on both the Targaryen siblings face was quite priceless.

"I promise you my lord, me and mine mean you no harm." said Rhaenys instantly, a notion which was quickly replied in kind by her brother.

"I promise as well, in my honor as both a Dragonlord and as heir to House Targaryen, in this island no harm shall come to you or your dragon." said Aegon before he moved over to his dragon and mounted it.

" _You have my thanks Lord Aegon, Lady Rhaenys... **Seafyre**." _ with that Aerion jumped on his own dragon and all three took to the sky. Both Aegon and Rhaenys took the roles as guides as they flew in front of him and made their way to the courtyard of Castle Dragonstone. Thankfully it was big enough that all three Dragons could fit in there, if just barely.

At the head of two massive metal doors were both Visenya and an older man, who Aerion guessed was their father and Lord of House Targaryen. The man had a stern and calculating expression on his face but behind that Aerion could see the shock at seen not only another dragon but another Dragonlord.

" _Welcome Lord Belaerys to the Castle of Dragonstone, from one Dragonlord to another I offer you the hospitality of House Targaryen."_ Next to the Targaryen Lord stood an old man in a grey robe, in his hand he had a loaf of bread and a bowl of salt.

From his travels over Essos he had learn it was a custom to offer guests bread and salt to signify Guess Right, it was something mostly common to Westeros but apparently the Dragons of Dragonstone had adopted the tradition. It made him feel safe for some reason.

" _Go, explore but stay close in case I need you."_ Aerion whispered to **Seafyre** , it was low enough that Aegon who was still on the back of his dragon couldn't hear but Rhaenys who had also jumped from her mount did.

 **Seafyre** let loose a mighty roar before, with a powerful flap of her wings, was soaring through the sky, followed closely by the smaller dragon **Meraxes** , from the direction they flew it looked like they were headed towards Dragonmont. **Balerion** on the other hand just laid down on the courtyard of the castle and dozed off.

"Come with us." said Rhaenys as she grabbed unto Aerion's arms and started walking towards the Hall doors. Behind them the amused Aegon followed.

The halls of Dragonstone were just alike he remembered most of the Castles and Keeps of the Freehold. Made from dark stone with many statues of Dragons and other mystical creatures, to some it might be dreary an disturbing but to him...it felt like home.

It had its own beauty, many different tapestries, paintings and suits of armor adorned the Walls. Most of the tapestries had the same motif of different colored dragons fighting in the skies or blowing flames upon their enemies.

The armors were replicas of designs that were in favor among the Dragonlords of old Valyria, his family castle had similar decorations the only difference being that the armors that used to decorated the Belaerys Family Castle were made from valyrian steel and could actually be used for battle. _"But I guess Valyrian Steel has become rare and even more costly since the fall of Valyria."_

The paintings were of past Targaryen Lords and Dragonriders, he recognized a few as people that were alive during his time, at the end of the hall was a massive painting of Aenar Targaryen, the fool who had moved his family from their home to this outpost.

 _"I guess the word 'fool' shouldn't be used to describe him since because of the move his is the only remaining family of Dragonlords alive today."_ thought Aerion as he walked closely behind the two Targaryens. Another painting cause his attention, it was of Daenys the Dreamer, a name the other Dragonlords had given the girl to mock her.

" _She sure showed them."_ the hallway opened into what Aerion guess was a Greeting Hall, at the end were two doors leading to different parts of the Castle and in front of them was a big metal chair, though throne was a better word to described the thing, it was massive and decorated with two metal dragons serving as the backrest, it was impressive since it gave the impression that the one sitting in it was being guarded by the beasts.

Sitting on it was the Lord of the Castle, two people stood on either side of him, Visenya stood to the left and a large black hair man to the right. The man was tall, taller than him, with thick muscled arms and a large carefully kept beard on his face, his purple eyes and the strong feel of his magic told Aerion the man had some valyrian blood in his veins, not as much as the Targaryen siblings but enough that the man might be able to be a dragonrider...maybe.

"Again I welcome you into my home. I must say when my daughter came barging into my chambers screeching about another Dragonlord I thought her mad...but imagine my surprise when I see you and that magnificent beast you rode in on." the old man's voice as raspy and soft, it was only because of the total silence in the hall that Aerion could even hear him.

"Ohh would you forgive me, I haven't even introduced myself, I am Aerion, Lord of House Targaryen of Dragonstone, Dragonlord and Rider of **Meraxes**." now that he was closer he could see the lord of House Targaryen better, and aside from their shared name there weren't' many similarities between them.

While Aerion Belaerys was tall and broad chested, with thick arms that showed the time he spend in the train yard fighting and sparing with his fathers soldiers, Aerion Targaryen was thing and delicate, almost petite. He looked sickly and was pale, paler than what was normal for a person with Valyrian blood. Unlike his own, the Targaryen Lord kept his silver/gold hair long and silky, he wore a shiny silver crown on his head that was decorated with pearls and moonstones, it looked expensive and regal. _"I wonder if he thinks himself some kind of King."_

" _Forgive my words but I an not comfortable using the common tongue, I am Aerion, Lord of House Belaerys of The Freehold, only survivor of the Doom, Dragonlord and Rider of_ _ **Seafyre the Emerald Queen**_ _."_ with a fist to his chest Aerion gave the Lord of House Targaryen a shallow bow, one meant to be shared between lords of equal standing. _"In ages past he would've been required to fall to his knees before me, our difference in standing being that great but now the Doom has made us equal, or not me lower since he has more living dragons than me."_ Aerion's distasteful thoughts were kept from showing on his face by sheer force of will. No need to insult potential allies.

"Survivor of the Doom, explain yourself." the shocked must have knocked the decorum from his host since all of them were visibly shocked and the Lord of the House had spoken as if to a subject or servant. Aerion's hand gripped the pummel of his sword tightly but managed to keep his head. _"The man is just shocked, the disrespect was unintentional."_

It took more than an hour for Aerion to tell his tale, in that time he had been introduced to the other man in the room, Orys Baratheon. The bastard son of Lord Targaryen. The man was friendly enough when one got to know him. _"Baratheon, who would have thought the man bold enough to give his bastard the last name of one of the most Legendary Dragonlords in Valyria's History, House Baratheon of Oros would have declared war if they were still among the living._

" _So you mean to tell us you survive the Doom thanks to witchcraft?"_ the incredulous tone in Visenya's question told him much, either the girl didn't believe him or the Targaryens had lost their knowledge of the Magical Arts. _"It would explain why their dragons are only tamed and not bonded."_ her question should have angered him, she was questioning his word but still the defiant look on her beautiful face as she glared at him from her fathers side made things stir in him. He liked her.

" _You doubt me or the fact that magic saved me?"_ he asked, the smirk on his face only served to anger her more if her red face and tight grip she had on the pummel of her sword where anything to go by.

"Magic has all but gone from the world, only the barest and simplest of magics can still be done, and that's with great effort and in the presence of our dragons, and you expect us to believe that your mother had the power to cast a spell on that magnitude not only on you but on your dragon...please you will not fool us." that angered him a bit. The grip on his sword so tight if his knuckles could be seen they would be white.

" _Just because you and your family are but rank amateurs in the magical arts doesn't mean everyone is, my mother could make the seas do her bidding, make mountains crumble and dragons submit to her will with but a sofly spoken word."_ his words seem to anger her but thankfully her siblings and father just seemed amused, apparently she pissing people off wasn't a rare occurrence.

" _Would the Lady like a demonstration."_ he growled as he lifted his hand, the ring glowing a bright red. That made everyone, aside from the sitting Aerion Targaryen, take a step backwards in shock.

" _There is not need my Lord, the reason my daughter thinks the way she does is because most of the Magic books we owned were lost when my family fled the Freehold, and in a bit to cover up the blunder our ancerstor told all his children but his heir a lie. He told them that magic had dissapeared along with Valyria."_ apparently he had never told his children that story since they surprised by the news.

" _The bits of magic we know are what have been passed down through word of mouth from family member to family member. And our allies the Velaryons were sailors with no access to Dragons or magic and the Celtigars merely grunts and foot soldiers. So for hundreds of hears we have been getting by with our dragons and out meager knowledge."_ that explained a lot, and if the negotiations with the Lord of House Targaryen went well, it was something Aerion could help them with.

" _No, I'm the one that should apologize my lord, I should have voiced my objection better."_ it rubbed him the wrong way having to apologize but he had to, he needed the Targaryens if he wanted to recreate the Freehold.

" _In fact, I might be able to help with your families lack of magical knowledge. Before the Doom I was fully trained as a Mage, I know many spells and rituals that I would be more than willing to share with you and yours..._ " he left the ending vague knowing that Lord Targaryen would pick up on it. The man's body might be frail but from the looks in his eyes the weakness was only in body, his eyes were sharp and full of intelligence.

"Just as long as I offer something of equal value." the knowing glint and smile on the Lord's face told Aerion he was more amused than insulted and that worked for him. "What is it you wish?" asked the man, before Aerion could talk the man gave a motion with his hand and Aegon, Rhaenys, Visenya and Orys instantly took their leave from the room. Before leaving Visenya threw him one final glare. He smiled back at her just to piss her off.

" _An alliance, I'm the last of my House, and I will not see it go extinct, I searched all over the Free Cities of Essos and I found no one with the potential to tame and ride Dragons, at least until I reached your shore. You have two daughters with so much magic in their veins they match the old Mages of the Freehold...I want one of them to take to wife."_ he said boldly, from somewhere in he could hear a small gasp but now wasn't the time to wonder about hidden listeners, his attention and focus were firmly locked on the Lord of House Targaryen.

" _As you know, blood is important to Dragonlords, that's where our power lies, its because of out blood that we can tame and ride our dragons, its where out magic lies and I will not sully and weakened my family's blood by marrying beneath me."_ his mother raised him to be humble and kind but he was still a dragon and dragons only mated with each other, and he would be damn if he had to settle for anything less. His pride would allow nothing else.

"And what can you offer House Targaryen for the hand of one of its daughters, I was thinking of marrying them both to my son to ensure the continuation of my House, If I give one away I could risk that." the man was playing hardball but Aerion had more than magic to offer, he had dragons.

" _Allow me to marry one of your girls, cement an alliance between our Houses and I, Aerion, Lord of House Belaerys of the Freehold swear on my word as a Dragonlord that I will not only help you tame and bond with all your dragons, even the wild ones that dwell on Dragonmont, but I will help your daughter, Rhaenys with her dragon problem, to speak clearly, I will give her a dragon of her own."_ another gasp sounded from somewhere but Aerion ignored it _, the_ greed that shined in the eyes of Lord Targaryen told him all he needed to know, he had won this round.

"How? Do you have more than the dragon you rode in on?" asked the Lord of Dragonstone on the edge of his seat, apparently the thought of more tamed dragons was enough to entice the old man.

" _While_ _ **Seafyre**_ _is the only dragon I own I have over fifty Dragon eggs in stasis just waiting to hatch."_ Aerion words were like honey, the second the man heard fifty dragon eggs he was almost drooling, even just half of that would be more than the Targaryens had ever owned.

"Done...you will marry my oldest daughter Visenya in a fortnight and on your wedding day you shall present my other daughter, Rhaenys, with an Dragon Egg just for her." the second the words left his mouth two distinct voices could be heard.

 **"** **WHAT!** **"** both voices shouted, both in different tones, one angry and hard and the other happy and exuberant. The doors to the room banged open and the two Targaryen girls ran into the in, one to their lord father to rant and rave about his decision and one to Aerion himself to hug him around the waist and jump around him.

"My own dragon, my own dragon, my own dragon," sang the youngest Targaryen girl as she happily jumped around him. Standing by the door he could see their older brother Aegon smiling at him. For some reason the young man looked almost relieved.

" _What did I get myself into?"_ thought Aerion as he watched his intended try her hardest into brow beating her father into breaking the betrothal. She looked fierce and for some reason he would never come to understand that made him even more excited.

 _A/N this chapters is done!_

 _ **next up, chapter 3: The Wild Dragons of Dragonmont.**_

 _In that chapter comes a big change for the ASOIAF History._

 _Also the next chapter of V1 is done, just needs some proofreading the same with Black of Blacks. And as a side note, did anyone else cry like a sissy during the ending of last nights Game of Thrones? the Phrase **'Hold the Door'** will never be the same again._


	3. The Wild Dragons of Dragonmont

_**The Might of House Belaerys**_

 _ **Chapter 3: The Wild Dragons of Dragonmont.**_

High Valyrian – _italics_.

Bastard Valyrian – **bold**.

Common tongue – Normal.

 _Dothraki –_ _Underlined_ _._

 _ **Aerion's POV.**_

The fortnight Aerion had spend in Dragonstone had its ups and downs, at first things where a bit awkward between all of them, while Rhaenys absolutely adored him, he was going to give her a dragon, and Aegon was nice and happy now that he didn't have to marry his older sister, Visenya actively loathed him.

Every time Aerion ran into her things would devolve into either a word fight or an actual fight, the girl having attacked him a few times with her valyrian steel longsword Dark Sister. Thankfully the girl still wasn't that good with the blade, from what Rhaenys said she had only started martial training a few months before hand, so he had been able to fend her off. Which unfortunately only served to piss her off more.

Still everything he saw her his blood would tingle and his pants would get tighter. She was a true beauty, while not as supple and curvy as her younger sister, her martial training had given the girl a body most would kill for. Whenever Aerion saw her wearing tight leather and ring-mail dresses he would get the most inappropriate thoughts.

 _"She might hate me now, but I'll win her over and I just know what to get her."_ thought Aerion as he made his way down from Dragonstone towards the cliff side of the volcano. There on the side that faced the ocean were dozens of caves carved into the mountain. Many of them wide and spacious, there the dragons of Dragonstone, wild and tame alike, made their home on them. On the clearing in front of them **Seafyre** waited for him.

He had already spoke to Lord Targaryen to let him know he would be leaving for at least two weeks, he told the man he was going to get a wedding present for his future bride.

The man had given him a knowing grin before telling him to be back before the wedding. In the last week he had been staying in the island he had endeared himself to the Lord of the Island by using his dragon-horn to help tame the five wild dragons that lived on Dragonmont

" _I wonder if any of the wild dragons have laid eggs in one of the many caves."_ before Aerion had come the wild dragons were much too dangerous for anyone to check the caves. _"I should speak with Lord Aerion to send someone to check."_

The dragons there had been almost feral but still they didn't stand a chance against the mighty power of his dragon-horn.

 **Flashback.**

Aerion had gathered them all in the shadow of Dragonmont. He along with all the members of House Targaryen had gathered on the shadow of the volcano, their intent finally taming the wild dragons that lived there. Even the lady of the House was there.

Valaena Targaryen had gotten back a few days ago and while surprised at the new addition to the Castle she had been nothing but kind to Aerion, she had a real motherly quality about her that just drew people to her.

As it was they were all there, Lord Aerion had wanted to see how he could help tamed their wild dragons. The Lord had told him it was a sore point with his late father that they had more wild dragons than tamed ones.

"How are you exactly are you planning to tame all those dragons, I heard from the servants that they are all wild and feral." Lady Valaena sounded worried and she should be, at least if she wasn't with him, for taming dragons was no small feat.

It took strength and a strong will to make them fall in line, thankfully he was sure the people he had in mind could do it. After talking with Lord Aerion they had reached the conclusion that Lady Valaena, Orys, Lady Valaena's cousin Daemon and Lord Aerion himself would be the ones to bond the dragons. Aerion had checked their magic and was sure they could each do so.

The day before he had taken Aegon, Lord Aerion and Visenya and showed them how to bond to their dragons. All it took was some blood, the rider consume some of the blood of the dragon they wanted to band to and if their magic was strong enough a bond would form. All three managed to bond with their mounts. The process of bonding would, not only strengthen there magic but also would enhance their lives by at least a hundred years. Dragon magic was strong.

" _I will sound my dragon-horn and when I do, all the dragons in the immediate area will be compelled to come here, when they do I will use my magic to force them to the ground and keep them there, then as quickly as you can, the people chosen will make their way towards the dragon of their choosing and bond with them...are you all clear on how to do the bonding?"_ Aerion received a sharp nod from all, Lord Aerion, Valaena, Daemon and Orys, they all looked nervous, minus Lord Aerion that had already done the process, but determined.

" _Then get ready for we are about to start."_ when they all nodded at him he took his dragon-horn and gave it one sharp and mighty blow, the sound was ear splitting and was heard from all around them, from behind them they could heir the roars from their already tamed dragons.

They were there to provide extra power to Aerion in case his reserves failed.

From the volcano in front of them loud angry roars could be heard, then suddenly, from the smoke and ashes that came from Dragonmont five great shadows took flight. They circled the skies over them, roaring and blowing hot streams of fire all around them.

"Someone must have miscounted because I count five wild dragons not four." Aerion heard Orys mutter to himself as he stared stunned at the five beasts that were making their way towards them. While the dragons weren't as big as **Balerion** or even **Seafyre** , five grown dragons flying at you still was enough to sent grown men running away in tears.

Aerion suddenly grunted in discomfort making all of them jump back in shock. Aerion had his hand in the air, the red glow was back, and he was visibly sweating. _"They're not as strong as I thought, I can take control of them as they fly and make them land one by one, but we have to do this fast, controlling five grown dragons at the same time is hard even for me."_

With another grunt one of the dragons flying over head, started lowering towards the ground, the dragon was a dull orange color with dark red wings, the dull color was probably because it was covered in soot and dirt.

It was young from the looks of it, half the size of **Meraxes** but still big enough to be ridden. Before Aerion had to ask Daemon walked forward and drew a small valyrian steel dagger, valyrian steel being the only metal that could penetrate a dragon's scale easily, and carefully made a small cut underneath one of the its scales.

"Here goes nothing." said the man before he dipped the dagger in the blood and smeared the metal in the lifeblood of the dragon. Then just as fast he put the dagger to his lips and gave it a quick lick. The second he did a small shock wave of magic could be felt coming from the man as the bond was established.

"I can feel it, the bond, its amazing." said the man as he put his hand to the beasts snout and gave it a pat, the man institutionally knowing the dragon would never hurt him. The beast let off a small contentpurr that all dragons seem to do whenever they were happy.

"I think...I think I will name you **Dusk**." said Daemon as he walked away from the group, his new mount following close behind him. Aerion could see the smiles on the people around him, even he couldn't keep a small smile from his face, a bonding was something magical to behold.

" _Next up."_ said Aerion as another dragon descended from the skies, this one a dirty blue with pale cream wings, Aerion was sure the dragon would be a nice sky blue color after getting a proper rub down to get all the dirk and soot off its body.

This one was quite bigger than the newly named **Dusk** , if Aerion had to guess it was at least fifteen years old. As it landed it blew a pretty stream of pale blue fire that had made all except Aerion take a step back. Again he didn't need to ask before Orys took a step forward. The man was ecstatic, he had told Aerion in private the day before he was sure he couldn't ever get to ride a dragon. This would make the man forever loyal to Aerion.

"You shall be mine." shouted Orys as he, like Daemon, took the dagger the Velaryon had left behind, cleaned it and used to cut the blue dragon. When Orys put the dagger to his mouth the shock wave of magic was significantly stronger than Daemon's, it was so strong that even the other around him felt it.

"I thought Daemon was full of shite but its true. I can feel the connection between us." muttered Orys as he laid his forehead against the dragon's snout, they could all see the tears that fell from his eyes but none would mention them, Aerion had told them how profound the bonding was, hell three of them already knew it, Aegon and Visenya had also cried the day before during their bonding.

"Your name will be **Aena the Sky Queen** *****." said Orys as he left in the opposite direction from where Daemon had gone. They could still hear the loud laughs of the man as he and his dragon disappeared.

Lord Aerion took a step forward and put a hand to Aerion's shoulder. "What you're doing for my family is amazing, I never thought I would see my son as happy as he was just now...for this I'll be forever in your debt. " Aerion just gave the man a smile before he flexed his power and made the next dragon land.

This one was smaller than the others, she was the size of large horse, probably only a few years old. It's scales were a nice cream color that were dark with dirt and muck, her wings were a nice pink color that even with the dirt seem to shine in the light of the day.

"This one is still too small to ride, but he's strong." said Aerion, Lady Valaena took a small step towards the dragon before, with a small smile from her husband, she gained a determined look and picked the dagger from the ground where Orys had dropped it.

Her bonding was more subtle than Orys but still more powerful than Daemon's, her smile as she fondly petted her new mount was beautiful. "I think I'll name you **Sweetdream**." said the lady of Dragonstone as he moved back towards her husband, her dragon following close behind her like an massively overgrown puppy.

"Look Aerion he's so cute." said Valaena her hand still stroking the softly purring dragon, her lord husband just gave her a small smile and a kiss before he walked forwards himself.

Another dragon had landed and this one was the biggest one of the wild dragons, it was almost the same size as **Vhagar** and **Meraxes**. It had brown scales with pitch black wing membranes and even under the power of the Dragon-horn and Aerion's magic it was growling and snarling at all around them.

"This one is strong, even now he fight me." said Aerion with a grin as he used even more power to calm the beast, it always pleased him to see a truly powerful dragon. They were the best mounts. Strong ad fierce, they would fight till their last breaths.

"While I'm quite happy with my **Meraxes** this one seem to call to me." said Lord Aerion as Lady Valaena handed him the cleaned dagger. The man, showing just how strong he really was, boldly walked towards the dragon and without stopping he cut the beast and consumed its blood. The magic that came from this bonding made the one from Orys seemed like nothing, it was so strong the dragons around him got startled and roared.

The man looked nothing like he did a few days ago, since his bonding yesterday with **Meraxes** the man had a vitality to him that was missing before him. He was still skinny but unnatural paleness that used to cover the man's skin was gone, in its place healthy pale skin, the dark shadows around his eyes had cleared and he looked ten years younger.

"Yes, just like my **Meraxes** you're powerful and mighty, your name shall be **Urrax** after the ancient dragon of legend." said Lord Aerion before, with a cheeky smile back at his wife and children, jumped on the back of the newly named **Urrax** and commanded it to fly.

Aerion could only smile as he heard the old Lord laugh and shout as he flew around the skies of the volcano, in seconds his son and older daughter had joined him on their own dragons. Even his wife had mounted **Meraxes** and joined her family in the skies, her dragon **Sweetdream** trailing behind her happily. Behind him he could hear the small sad sigh Rhaenys gave. It was truly cruel that the girl that loved dragons the most didn't have one of her own.

" _If you want, you can tame the last wild one, the extra one."_ said Aerion as he forced the last dragon to fly down, while he could feel the dragon they had yet to see it since it kept to the smoke of the volcano.

When the dragon came into view he and Rhaenys couldn't keep the gasp of surprise that escaped their lips, the sight before them was something fantastic.

" _Impossible, I have never heard of one living into adult hood."_ Aerion couldn't keep the shock from his face even if he tried as he saw the dragon. The reason he was so surprised was because the dragon that landed on the ground in front of them was pure white in color, his wings were a pale cream and its eyes a bright red. Not even the dirt and muck from Dragonmont could hide the glory of the dragon.

" _An albino, I never heard of one living till adulthood, they usually get eaten by other dragons or die from weakness...and this one is anything but weak."_ the dragon was big, as big as **Aena** **,** but while Orys dragon was broad and muscled, this one was long and thin, it had a gracefulness that was almost otherworldly, it barely made a sound as it landed, when it did its eyes stayed fixed on Rhaenys, the girls eyes and the dragons had locked into each other and Rhaenys with out realizing had started walking forward till she was standing in front of the dragon.

"Aerion, if I bond with this dragon will I lose the dragon egg you promised me." said the girl as she looked at him with her big doe eyes. She had told hm the day after his betrothal to her sister that all she wanted in the world was a dragon egg of her own, one she could hatch and raise.

" _I think Rhaenys that this dragon wants you to be its rider, and no Rhaenys, the deal I made with your father was that for Visenya's hand I would give you a dragon egg, help with the wild dragons and teach you all magic...and I am a man of my word, bond with the dragon Rhaenys and know that the day of my wedding I will present you with the egg you so desire."_ said Aerion with a small smile, Rhaenys gave a small squeal before giving him a quick hug and running towards the white dragon. If Aerion was honest with himself he was a bit jealous of her. An albino dragon was rare and a grown one was unheard of, he wouldn't have minded bonding with the dragon but the girl wanted it more and he didn't have the heart to take it from her.

Their bonding was the strongest of them all, and he wasn't surprised at all. Of all her siblings and parents her magic was the strongest. Her power almost rivaled his own and that was surprising. If he wasn't already meant to marry her sister, and if he didn't find Visenya so intriguing, he would've made a move on the girl, their children would be as strong as the Dragonlords of olde. Powerful and inhumanly beautiful.

"I will name you **Whisperwings**." whspered the girl as she hugged the neck of her new mount, before long she jumped on her new dragon's back and took to the skies, he could hear the roars and the cheers from the other Dragons, human and beasts alike, when she reached them.

 _"Come on girl, lets not miss the celebrations."_ said Aerion as he mounted **Seafyre** and both took to the skies. For hours after the bonding the skies of Dragonstone were occupied by nine dragons as the flew and played.

In the next fortnight rumors of the power of the Targaryen's would reach all of Westeros and Essos.

 _ **End Flashback.**_

Since the taming of the Dragons the Targaryen family had changed, before they had been a loving if somewhat formal and proper family but now, their dinners at night were full of laughter and merriment, japes and teasing.

Orys, Rhaenys and Daemon couldn't stop talking about their dragons and the others were still in awe of the new bond they now shared with their mounts. The family was happier and it was all thanks to him.

"Where are you going?" asked a voice from behind Aerion,being lost n his thoughts as he was the voice startled him something awful, so much so that it made him almost fall. Behind him stood Visenya with a mocking smile as she walked up to him and around him.

"I need to go way from a while, I needs to pick ups things." Aerion was still learning to speak the common tongue so his accent and pronunciation were still pretty awful.

" _Speak High Valyrian, your common is just atrocious."_ said Visenya her mocking smile growing bigger whens she saw the frown on his face. She was circling him like a vulture, her hand moving about his chest. She was like a cat hunting a mouse.

"I trying." he ground out in anger. Her constant taunts were starting to get to him.

"No need to get you small-clothes in a bunch, I was just teasing." she said with a grin on her face. This still took him by surprise, she had been nicer since the taming of the dragons, he could only guess that the happiness he had brought to her family had endeared him somewhat to her. Enough so that after the taming she had stopped attacking him with her sword but still taunted him to no end.

" _I know, but sometimes it can be a bit much being made fun off all the damn time."_ Aerion said with a growl. To his surprised she looked a tad guilty. _"I'm leaving for a while, I need to go get somethings from home."_ Aerion decided to change the subject since he didn't really want to fight with the girl in less then three weeks would become his wife.

"To Valyria, is that safe?" asked Visenya, and if Aerion wasn't mistaken a note of worry had crept into her question. That made him smile and before she could even blink he had grabbed her hand,and pulled her into a small and quick kiss, it was the first time he had been bold enough to do it but he couldn't help himself any longer. The kiss was quick and chaste. The second he broke the kiss he turned tail and ran down towards the clearing.

" _Worry not my lady, for I shall definitely be back if only for the bedding ceremony hahaha."_ screamed Aerion as he ran into the clearing were **Seafyre** was waiting for him and jumped into her saddle.

By the time Visenya got over her shocked at Aerion having kissed her he was already in the sky flying away.

"That bastard! Bedding ceremony as if!, lets see who fucks whom that day." grumbled Visenya as she turned back around to head back towards the Castle. The blush had yet to leave her face.

 _ **Ruins of Valyria.**_

 _ **A Week Later.**_

Going back to the Freehold, or what was left of it was hard for Aerion, the nightmares from when he left still plagued him during the nights, the images of his mother's dead body or the mytery of what had happened to his father kept him up.

As **Seafyre** descended into the ruins of Valyria he tried his best to not look around, to keep his eyes firmly on his destination. Thankfully the mountain his family vault was on was easy to find, the giant dragon skeleton being a dead give away.

This time he had a mask he had made using some leather and some scented silks, it worked to keep the smoke and ash from his eyes or mouth, thankfully **Seafyre** didn't to be bothered by any of it.

 _"Land girl, lets make this fast."_ said Aerion. In seconds **Seafyre** was on the ground next to the dragon skeleton and the door to the vault. He didn't even get out of his saddle, he quickly used a knife to cut his palm and flick some of the blood onto the wall of the vault.

" _Open."_ Aerion said and with a hiss and a snap the massive doors opened and his family fortune was once again in sight. **Seafyre** wasted no time in entering the vault, seconds after she did the doors closed behind her.

Aerion wasted no time in starting to seatch for what he came to find. The four massive chests he had taken with him were once again strapped to **Seafyre's** saddle, three were empty and one was full of food.

His plan was to fill the three chests with things he and House Targaryen would need. Things they would need if his dream of recreating the Freehold and Aegon's dream of conquering Westeros were going to come true.

It took him hours but he managed to fill the chests.

The first one was filled with books of magic and rituals, the chest could hold dozens upon dozens of books and he filled it to the brim with everything from simple fire magics to blood rituals to keep their children from suffering the after effects of inbreeding, from spells to melt and mold stone to books on how to make magical foci, he even had some tomes that taught how to do complex water magics, tomes his family acquired after helping in the conquest of the Rhoynish people.. the only book he couldn't find, one which he knew his family owned, was on the process of forging Valyrian Steel. Hopefully the book was just under some pile of gold and not lost to the fires that destroyed his home.

With the books he would teach the Targaryen's the art of magic, at least those who had the talent, so far Aegon, Rhaenys and Visenya had the potential but Lord Aerion was too frail and Orys and Lady Valaena just didn't have the magic in them.

The second chest he filled with Dragon Eggs. While they had more than enough dragons for now it wouldn't hurt to have a catch of eggs hidden in the castle just in case. With the three he had left back in his room on Dragonstone and the ten he had taken now they would have a nice fallback plan in case something happened to any of their dragons. Also for when they had children, the tradition to place a dragon egg on their child's crib was still followed by the Targaryen's and Aerion planned on keeping it as well.

The third and last chest he filled with the gifts and tokens he planned to give his new family on his wedding day.

For Aegon he took one of the special foci rings, so the Targaryen heir could use his magic with it.

For Rhaenys and Visenya he had taken a necklace and bracelet respectively. Each one had a bright red polished ruby as the main piece of the foci.

For Orys, Lord Aerion and Lady Valaena he took three dragon-horns, they were all richly decorated, inlay with crimson and white gold and with blue shining valyrian runes that would glow bright red when the horn was blown..

While the bond helped them control their dragons during flight it took too much concentration to do so and during battle they didn't have that luxury. The whips and horns would help them fight on dragonback.

And lastly he took the gift he was planning to give his wife on their wedding day. Visenya was a warrior queen through and through, she loved wearing leather and ring-mail dresses and always had her sword strapped to her belt. So with that in mind he took a ring-mail dress made off of thousands of small valyrian steel rings that had taken months to make. It had belonged to an ancestor of his that had taken her dragon and gone to explore the continent of Sothoryos hundreds of years before he was born.

Under the ring-mail was a strong dress made off leather and silks that was as comfortable as it was durable. The spells weaved into the silk were so strong that after hundreds of years the dress still look brand new.

" _She's love this...I hope."_ thought Aerion with a grin as he mounted **Seafyre** and once more, after opening the Vault door, took to the skies, his intent to make his way towards Dragonstone. _"Lets go girl...home."_ said Aerion with a small smile, it might be too soon but he really was starting to see Dragonstone as home.

With a happy roar and a stream of emerald fire **Seafyre** raced through the skies and in seconds was making her way up towards the upper clouds and away from the smoke, ash and fire.

 _ **A/N short chapter but I like doing them this way since it means I can update faster. The next thing I will post will either be chapter 2 of The Might of House Belaerys V1 or a new chapter for either Black of Blacks or Harrison Black and the Mystic Falls.**_

 _ **Also some of you might notice that the Aerion in this story is stronger than the one in Version 1, at least magic wise. That is because n this story there are more dragons still alive, while in the other story only Daenerys three, very young, dragons and Solfyre are alive.**_

 _ **As you can guess I change the future of House Targaryen a lot, with them having more dragons and more Dragonriders the conquest of Westeros will happen sooner and faster but the question is...who will rule from Kings Landing, Aegon or Aerion huh?**_

 **Also for the people questioning Aerion's decision to reveal how many Dragon Eggs he has, keep in mind, the eggs are hidden in a magically sealed vault, in the middle of the freaking Doom. who but Aerion, who knows exactly where they are, can get to them. also I wrote he would teach them some magic, but he won't teach them all the magic he knows. also keep in mind that Aerion is still relatively young and he will make some mistakes.**

 ** _Also please remember that English isn't my first language, so, be kind please._**

 ** _Aena means Morning in the dothraki language._**

A/N Update  
there was some mixup with the chapters hahaha my bad.

 **Balerion** =Male

 **Vhagar** =Female

 **Meraxes** =Female

 **Seafyre** =Female, for now.

 **Urrax** =Male

 **Sweetdream** =Male

 **Aena** =Female

 **Dusk** =Male

 **Whisperwings** =Female

 **Charactaer ages:**

 _ **Aerion Belaerys- 17**_

 _ **Aegon Targaryen-17**_

 _ **Visenya Targaryen- 19**_

 _ **Rhaenys Targaryen- 15**_

 _ **Orys Baratheon- 20**_

 _ **Aerion Targaryen-35**_

 _ **Valaena Targaryen- 35**_

 _ **I might need to do some checking to see if the character ages match with my first chapter but...for now hope their right.**_


	4. Dragons Unite

_**The Might of House Belaerys**_

 _ **Chapter 4:**_ _ **Dragons Unite.**_

High Valyrian – _italics_.

Bastard Valyrian – **bold**.

Common tongue – Normal.

 _Dothraki –_ _Underlined_ _._

 __He got back to Dragonstone the day before the wedding ceremony. The place looked completely different, for one the Bay was full of many different ships. During his two week stay at the Island Rhaenys had taught him the banners of the Houses sworn to House Targaryen and Dragonstone, like House Velaryon of Driftmark, House Celtigar of Claw Isle and House Sunglass of Sweetport Sound.

The town in the shadow of the Castle was bustling with activity, the markets full to the brim, the pleasure houses with lines in front of their doors and a multitude of different people going in and out of Dragonstone.

As **Seafyre** got closer to the island Aerion heard a roar from the left, when he looked he saw **Whisperwings** appear from a bank of clouds around next to them. Rhaenys was at her back smiling and waving her hello to him.

"Made it just in time, my sister was starting to get worried." laughed Rhaenys as her dragon flew in circles around **Seafyre**. Her smaller dragon purring and nipping at the bigger dragons tail playfully.

" _Have you even left the sky since a left?"_ questioned Aerion with a smile, he hadn't had time to say good bye to the youngest Targaryen since she had taken her dragon for a long flight that day. The girl just gave a loud giggle and made her dragon get closer to his. Before he could even question what she planned on doing she unlatched her saddle chains and jumped from her dragon.

Aerion felt his heart jumped to his throat as he saw the girl fly through the air towards him, thankfully she landed on the saddle behind him and he managed to turn just in time to grab her before she could slip off **Seafyre's** damp scales.

" _Are you out of your goddamn mind woman!."_ roared Aerion as he moved her in front of him and used one of his saddles extra chains to tether her in place. The girl had yet to stop giggling. That just made the young Belaerys angrier.

"Nope, just happy." said the giggling girl, **Whisperwings** hadn't left **Seafyre's** side as both dragons descended onto the clearing. As they landed the girl jumped off his saddle and ran towards her dragon. _"When did she even unchained herself."_

"Go see my sister, she was fuming the last time I saw her." yelled Rhaenys as she jumped back on her mount, she and her dragon wasted no time in taking off into the blue skies. _"That girl was made fly."_ thought Aerion with a rueful grin. He wasted no time in dismounting **Seafyre** and unchaining the three full chests from her saddle.

" _Stay here and guard the chests, I'll sent someone for them soon girl."_ Aerion gave her a light pat on the side of her head and with a wave of his hand magically locked the chests, no need to have any of the nosy servants looking through his stuff.

The town next to the castle was buzzing with activity. As he and Rhaenys had landed it seemed to come to a full stop, if only for a few seconds. The second the dragons had landed on the clearing the people seemed to snap back to what they were doing, almost completely ignoring him as he walked towards the steps that led up to the Castle.

The castle itself was full of people, everywhere he turned he bumped into servants, some had fabrics on hand, others were carrying food, and even more where running around carrying chests and boxes full of gods know what.

" _My lord."_ a servant named Alyssa, she was one of Rhaenys handmaidens, bumped into him as he was entering the Greeting Hall. She was the only one inside. The girl was quite pretty, she had dark silver hair and lilac eyes, Rhaenys had told him she was the second daughter of Lord Velaryon. Not only that but she had some magic in her blood, not enough to ride a dragon but enough that if she married right a Dragonlord could be born from her loins.

" _Forgive me my lord I wasn't paying attention as I was walking..."_ the girl seemed frightened and was starting to ramble so Aerion just gave her a big smile and put his hands up to silence her.

 _"No problem my lady, I was wondering if you knew where everyone was?"_ said Aerion, the smile seemed to have worked a little too well since the girls face got as red as a ruby and her gaze fell to the floor.

" _Lord Aerion, Lady Valaena and lady Visenya are in the Dinner Hall feasting with the lords that came for the wedding. Lord Aegon and Lord Orys are at the dragon caves searching for hidden eggs."_ he smiled again at the girl, she knew he had problems with the common tongue and went out of her way to accommodate him. _"Lord Aegon seemed to have the same thought I did regarding the Dragon caves."_ thought Aerion with a small grin, he hoped they found some so he could keep the ten he brought with him for his own House. For his and Visenya's future children.

Just as Aerion was about to thank her, three male servants entered the greeting hall with smiles on their faces, smiles that fell away when they noticed the young Lord before them.

" _Ahh good, Alyssa, please tell these fine men that I left three chests on the clearing by the castle, I need them to go pick them up and put them into my room, tell them the chest are being guarded by my dragon but that no harm shall come to them unless they provoke her."_ said Aerion as his eyes moved from the men towards the lady by his side, these servants unlike Alyssa weren't from a noble houses, they were just peasants from the Island that found work here, hence they not being able to understand High Valyrian.

" _Of course my lord, I shall see the deed done myself."_ said the girl before moving towards the men to tell them of his command. They seemed quite happy to follow along behind the girl. With that done he left to go towards the Dinner Hall, the desire to see Visenya was strong.

" _I can't understand these feelings, the girl can barely stand to be in my presence without taunting me or physically attacking me but I can't get enough of her."_ before he knew it a herald was announcing his arrival to the people on the Hall.

"Lord Aerion of House Belaerys of the Freehold." announce the herald n a clear tone of voice. The chatter in the hall came to a complete hold as all the people inside turned from the people the were talking too to stare at him.

Aerion's attention was taken by the people sitting at the high table, in the center sat Lord Targaryen, he looked even better than from when Aerion had left, the magic from bonding with two strong dragons was working wonders on his body and health. Next to him sat his older daughter, Visenya, she looked resplendent in a tight red and black dress, her sword while not at her side was leaning on the table next to her.

" _Even at a formal event the girl will not be parted from her blade."_ Aerion thought with a smile as he looked at her. He could see other people on the high table, probably the lords of the houses sworn to Dragonstone, but his eyes were firmly stuck on her. Not even when her father voice called his name did his eyes leave her.

"Ahhh Lord Belaerys, I was beginning to think my daughter had scared you off." said Aerion Targaryen as he japed and smiled back at Aerion. Said young man just shook his head before glancing at the Targaryen family patriarch.

" _She would have to work much harder to scare me off."_ said Aerion with a grin that was directed at Visenya. Said girl just sat back staring at him with an unreadable look on her face.

"I trust your travels were productive?" said Lord Aerion with a grin on his face, he being the only person that knew what he was going to go get, the valyrian steel ring-mail and the the dragon tools. The dragon eggs he was keeping a secret till he knew what Aegon and Orys search dug up.

" _It went well my lord, I found all I was looking for."_ said Aerion as he moved towards the high table, a space had been made for him to sit next to his future wife.

"I see you made it back in one piece." said Visenya low enough for only him to hear. Aerion gave the girl a quick grin before asking for a servant for a cup of wine.

" _Like I told you, not even a rampaging dragon will keep me from the bedding ceremony."_ again he was rewarded with a bright red blush and a sharp elbow to the ribs. The hit almost made him drop his wine and the grunt that escaped him was heard all around the table but still the smile didn't leave his face and to his surprise a small one, a smile, grazed his future's wife face as well.

" _Don't let them catch you smiling, they might think you're starting to like me."_ japed Aerion as he took a sip of his wine, it was Arbor gold, and he was starting to like the sweet tasting wine. It was much better than the Dornish swill that Orys enjoyed so much.

"What was so important that you had to chance venturing the Doom for?" asked Visenya completely ignoring the joke he had made at her expense. He gave her a big grin in response.

" _Well future wife, lets just say I got some important tools so I could teach you and your sibling magic...and also I had a wedding gift I needed to pick up."_ behind the tough interior she presented to the world she was still a young woman, and all young women loved nothing more than getting gifts. And she was no exception if the exited smile she gave him was anything to go by.

"You got me a gift from Valyria." Aerion was awestruck by her beauty at that moment, he found her to be beautiful but when she smiled like that, without a care of who saw her, she was truly gorgeous.

"I did, and I can't wait to see your face when you see it." said Aerion with a big grin on his face, a grin that for once was reciprocated.

The rest of the night was spend with Lord Targaryen introducing Aerion to the other lords present. Most were nice if a bit dull. The lord of House Velaryon, Daemon's father, had spend most of the night trying to convince Aerion to take his youngest son, Lucerys, as a squire. _"What the fuck's a squire?"_ thought Aerion as he promised the lord of Driftmark to think about it. Beside him Aerion could hear Visenya sniggering at the confused look on his face.

" _You have no idea what a squire is, do you?"_ said a very amuse Visenya with a smile on her face, Aerion could only shake his head, a grin firmly on his face.

The night passed in a blur, food was eaten, wine was drunk and jokes and laughter were shared freely and without restraint. In the future, while he and the Targaryen siblings laid waste to the countryside of Westeros in their bid to conquer the land he would look back on this night as one of the best of his new life.

Before he knew it a servant was pounding on her door to wake him up. Aerion knew he had a long and busy day ahead of him, today was the day he was getting married.

" _How I wish mother were here."_ thought Aerion with a sad look on his face as he dressed in the clothes the servants had laid out for him. A pair of black pants, a bright purple and black doublet and a valyrian steel circlet set with round polished amethysts. Around his waist he had one of his daggers

Lord Targaryen had told him his family wore circlets and crowns because they were unofficially the Kings of the Blackwater and its surrounding islands. The circlet had been a gift from Rhaenys, she told him it was almost an exact copy of the one she and her sister had giver their brother when he came of age.

The reason for the color of Aerion's clothes was because Rhaenys had told him of the tradition Westerosi Houses had of taking a banner, colors and words, a few days before he had left for his trip the girl had proceeded to browbeat Aerion into making his own. By the time he was back she had commissioned not only a whole new wardrobe, with his colors and symbol, but had dozens of banners ready for him.

He had chosen bright purple and black as his house colors while his banner was the symbol of House Belaerys back in the Freehold, a black dragon circling and biting his own tail in a field of purple, his personal banner, another of Rhaenys ideas, changed the dragon from black to emerald to match the color of Seafyre's scales.

His words were something his father was often fond of saying. _'We Stand Above All."._ It sounded a bit presumptuous but in the Freehold it was true. And while his House standing had fallen with the help of House Targaryen Aerion hope to restored it to its former glory.

Even Visenya seemed pleased with the words of her future House. When she saw the banner she had gave him a quick smile. "Those are words I can get behind." said the young Targaryen with a smirk on her face before turning and walking away, a new sway to her hips that hadn't been there the previous day.

" _Lets get this over with."_ said Aerion as he took a deep breath and left his room. The walk to the Sept, where the wedding ceremony was taking place, was over quicker than he would've liked.

Before he knew it he was walking down the aisle, the Sept of Dragonstone was massive, it contained carved statues of the seven aspects of the Faith of the Seven's god. The Crone had pearl eyes,the Father a gilded beard, and the Stranger looked more animal than human. Aegon had told him that they had been carved from the masts of the ships that carried the first Targaryens to Dragonstone, and many layers of paint and varnish had been applied to them over the centuries.

The Sept also had several altars and big stained glass windows, it was very impressive and from what Aerion had been told it wasn't even the most impressive, there were some in Westeros, like the one in Old Town that would make this one look like a hovel.

Around the Sept stood the many lords and ladies of the Blackwater, most had big smiles on his face while a few frowned at him. He knew a small amount of House Targaryen's banner-men thought him an upstart that didn't deserve to marry into House Targaryen just because he had a dragon. "Fools, the lot of them." thought Aerion as he caught the glare the lord of House Sunglass shot him, Aegon had told him the man was hoping to marry his heir to Visenya to elevate his house.

" _As if she would marry mongrels like your son."_ thought Aerion as he shot the man a amused smirk. The lord of House Sunglass looked like he was about to draw steel and attack him but a glare from both Aegon and Orys, who were standing at the end of the aisle and had seen the exchange, made the Lord back down and actually leave the hall.

"Fools, the of whole House Sunglass is full of them.." said Orys with a grin when Aerion stood next to them. Aegon just shook his head with a fond smile at them both, in the weeks since he had started living there a strong friendship had been built between the three of them, so much so that you could constantly see them together, either sparing in the yard or flying.

"Stop antagonizing Lord Sunglass Aerion, its not his fault he wanted a dragon to marry his son." Aegon sounded stern but the amused look on his face said otherwise.

" _I didn't have the time to asked last night but did you and Orys find anything in the Dragon caves?"_ the change in the conversation was a relief on Aegon, and from the smile on Orys face Aerion knew they had found something.

"Aside from a whole lot of dragonglass Orys found a clutch of Eggs in the cave that we know belongs to **Whisperwinds** , there were only five but that's more eggs than we had previously." the answer pleased Aerion, that meant he could keep his eggs for the Belaerys family. Also he was more and more surprise with Rhaenys dragon. Not only did it survive to adulthood but I had actually reproduced.

" _Did any of the eggs shared their mother's coloring?"_ asked Aerion, if they did he would have to barter with Lord Aerion to see if he could get it. **Whisperwings** was strong and he wanted her blood in the dragons his family would breed.

"Two did, as pale as milk and as smooth as a glass." said Aegon with a knowing glint in his eyes, he had caught Aerion watching the white dragon on multiple occasions.

Aerion was about to ask another question regarding the eggs when the doors to the hall opened. His future wife and good father walked in then and his jaw almost touched the floor when he saw her.

Visenya was dressed in long flowing red and black gown. It was the first time Aerion had seen her in something that wasn't leather or armor and he was dumbfounded. She looked beautiful. The dress hugged her figure in all the right placed making his mouth water. Her hair was, for once, loosed and flowed down to the small of her back. Around her head she had a small white gold circlet engraved with flying dragons. On her shoulders she had a red and black cloak with the Targaryen siblings personal coat of arms of a red three headed dragon on it.

Her father walked behind her, he was also dressed in his finest clothing and he looked happier than anyone had seen him in a while. The man had spend the whole week flying with his dragons and he looked fantastic, all the frailness had left him and he looked hale and hearty.

Lord Aerion Targaryen and his wife were both followers of the Faith of the Seven, something that didn't really surprise Aerion seen as they had lived their whole lives in Westeros and in Valyria people were allowed to pray to who they wanted to. Aerion himself liked to pray to the Valyrian goddess of Magic **Vhagar**. It was almost amusing that he was marrying the rider of a dragon that was named after the deity he worshiped.

In any case he had agreed to Lady Valaena's request that they be married in the way of the seven and had ordered a cloak in his colors to be made, it had his symbol on it in black and even thou it wasn't his religion Aerion had to admit he liked the traditions. And the cloak, which was being held by Orys, was quite nice, made of soft velvet and rich silk.

As she walked towards him, Aerion could see the nervous hidden in her eyes. He wanted to smile at her and reassure her but he knew she wouldn't take that well. So he just gave her a small nod and her hand a squeeze when she came to stand next to him.

"Are you ready." asked Lord Aerion as he stood behind his daughter. Aerion waiting for Visenya to give a nod before he nodded back to the Lord of House Targaryen. "The let the ceremony begin."

A Septon stepped out from behind the Lord and took his place at the head of everyone, the man was fat and visibly sweating, each of his fingers had a small ring with a different type of gemstone. It was probably worth a small fortune. Aerion couldn't understand who people allowed this sort of behavior but Lord Aerion had confided in him that there was a lot of politicking and backstabbing in the Faith.

Aerion and Visenya interlocked their arms and together they walked forward til they were standing in front of the fat Septon. The old man gave them a big smile before he spoke.

"You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection." said the Septon. Without much hesitation Aerion reached up and unclasped the cloak from her shoulders letting it fall to the floor by her feet. Then Aerion took the Cloak from Orys big hands and in one swift motion wrapped it around Visenya's shoulders. There they shared a quick kiss. One that made the blood in Aerion's body run hot. And from the blush on her face, Visenya's too.

"My lords, my ladies we stand here in the sight of gods and men, to witness the union of man and wife..." around Aerion and his future wife all talking stopped, the words of the septon reverberated all around the hall. He could almost feel the waves of nervousness roll of his future bride and Aerion was quite certain she could feel his.

"...One flesh, one heart, one soul. Now and Forever, you may now say the words." tradition dictated that Visenya go first and Aerion could see as she gather all her courage before speaking, to her credit her voice only faltered a little at the beginning.

"With this kiss I pledge my love, and take you for my lord and husband." her head was straight and tall, she might be nervous but she was still a warrior. His warrior queen.

"With this kiss I pledge my love, and take you for my lady and wife." there he leaned forwards and their lips met in another kiss, this one lasting much longer and holding much more passion than the first one.

Finally, the Septon raised up a crystal, one that Orys had said was used in religious ceremonies in the Faith, when he did the light from the window shined down, making a rainbow fall on them, the fat Septon then proclaimed with a strong and loud voice "Here in the sight of gods and men…I do solemnly proclaim Aerion of House Belaerys and Visenya of House Targaryen to be man and wife, one flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever, and cursed be the one who comes between them."

The people around them clapped and cheered. As they walked back towards the mass of them Orys gave a strong and loud laugh before clapping him in the back and walking ahead of them.

"Make way, make way. Lord and Lady Belaerys coming through." laughed the large man as he opened a way for them to leave the Sept of Dragonstone. They all quickly made their way towards the Dinner Hall in the Castle.

 **Later**.

The dinner hall had been packed and the tables full of all kinds of food and wine. Servants ran around the whole place refiling glasses and taking orders from the lords and ladies present. At the head table the Targaryens and the newlyweds sat, drinking, eating and joking. Even the serious Visenya had a smile on her face as she chatted with her sister.

"My lords and Ladies." Lord Daemon Velaryon stood in front of the head table, in his hands were three medium sized glass bottles, he walked up to the table and placed them in front of Aerion and Visenya.

Inside each of the bottles Aerion could see small replicas of war galleys, he could see they were very detailed and he could only guess at how it was done.

"Inside the bottles are small replicas of real galleys that now sit in the Bay of Dragonstone, my Houses gift to yours." said the Lord as he bowed low and moved back, behind him a few other lords had gathered to present gift of their own.

They got everything from expensive necklaces for his wife to wear to jewel encrusted swords that looked too expensive to actually use in battle. The gifts that stood out the most aside from the three ships from the Velaryons were a massive moonstone encrusted chalice from House Sunglass, it had silver dragons dancing on it and even Aerion was impressed by the gift.

Another gift that impressed was a horn that came from House Celtigar, the horn was said to be able to call forth krakens from deep in the sea. The horn, unlike dragon-horns was pale white and was covered with many small jewels, it was in laid with white and red gold. It was beautiful to behold and Aerion couldn't wait to see if the legend was true.

When all the lords had finished giving their gift Visenya had turned to Aerion with an expectant look on her face. "My gift." was all she said and the anxious look on her face was enough to make Aerion laugh.

"Of course my lady." said Aerion and with a small snap of his fingers the doors open and two servants came in with big chest. One of the ones he used to travel to Valyria.

" _But first I have to keep my end of the bargain."_ said Aerion as he walked from behind the table to stand in front of the chest. Aerion did his best to ignore the squeal that came from Rhaenys or the laugh from Aegon.

" _When this marriage pact was made I promised to present House Targaryen's youngest with a Dragon Egg all of her own, and even thou her situation has changed somewhat I am a man of my word, so if the Lady Rhaenys would please step forward."_ said Aerion before he opened the chest and stuck his hand inside, before he could even take the egg out Rhaenys had stood up and ran all around the table to stand next to him. The young girl was almost vibrating with happiness.

" _I made you a promise, one that I now fulfill my good-sister."_ said Aerion with a smile as he brought out the egg. It was silver with veins of gold. Aerion had chosen it because it looked just liked Rhaenys hair. _"The dragon that hatches from this egg will hopefully be as beautiful as its owner."_

Rhaenys couldn't hold her emotions any longer and in a flash had her arms were around Aerion as she squeezed the life out of him. Her squeal of joy was so loud Aerion feared for the safety of his ears. Before long the girl had jumped back and had taken the egg from his hands, holding it and grinning like a fool as she ran back towards her seat to show her egg of to her father and brothers.

" _I have other gift for the rest of my new family but those are better left for later. For now I promised my wife a gift straight from the ruins of Valyria."_ said Aerion as he once again went back into the chest to rummage around some more.

Visenya slowly and at the urging of her mother stood from her seat and made her way to stand before her husband, only the people that truly knew her could see she was just a giddy as her sister. She just hid it better.

When Aerion pulled out the dress even using all her force of will wouldn't have been able to keep the shock from her face. The battle dress as it was called in the Freehold was amazing to behold. Aside from the leather and silks the there were small plates around the chest and shoulders meant to stop attacks to the arms and chest.

" _The plates and rings are valyrian steel, the silks and leathers have many spells weaved into them that nothing less of dragonfire can hope to damage it. Its an ancient heirloom of my family one all the Lady's of House Belaerys have worn to battle, and it would bring me much pride and honor to see it be used again, specially by you."_ said Aerion as he walked up to Visenya and draped the dress in her arms.

" _In the Valyria the dress gave a measure of protection against enemy weapons, but in this day and age and with the rarity of valyrian steel weapons I expect it to make you all but invulnerable,_ _ **wear it with pride and use it to conquer.**_ _"_ the last part was a valyrian tradition, it was a small phrase used when gifting members of one family with weapons or armor

"Thank you." the words were but a whisper, but Aerion caught them. "Its magnificent."

" _Good, I was afraid you would hate it."_ said Aerion as he motioned for the servants to take the chest back to his room. In his hands he had her foci bracelet, the main piece was a big round polished amethyst, it looked a lot like his ring, but while his ring was a plain band with the amethyst held on it by a silver dragon head, hers was richly decorated with dozens of miniature amethysts and diamonds and had etchings of dragons on the leather, the clasp was red gold and it had runes on it so that when Visenya clasped it shut only she could ever remove it. It was also spelled unbreakable and to always be clean.

The symbol of House Belaerys was etched on the amethyst

If one were to sell both gifts they could buy themselves a Lordship, a castle and lands anywhere in Westeros and still have plenty left over to live comfortably. It would show the rest of the lords present that House Belaerys was one of wealth and power.

" _I have something else for you."_ said Aerion, the Hall instantly stopped his chatter, which had started the second he had presented Visenya with the dress. Again all eyes were stuck to Aerion's figure.

" _This is something that will be useful later on."_ he said as he presented her with the bracelet, he would've explained better but he knew that people, specially those from Westeros, had developed a fear of magic since the fall of Valyria. The rumor that it was the foul practice of blood magic that had destroyed The Freehold was just as much responsible for the decline of magic as the near death of all the dragons.

"Its beautiful." said Visenya as she held her arm out for him to put it on her, her eyes were still stuck on the battle dress on her arm. Aerion gave her an indulgent smile before placing the open bracelet on her left hand. _"The clasp you have to do yourself, its important."_ she tore her eyes away from the dress and gave him a small nod before using her hand to twist the small piece of metal that served as the clasp, the second she did the amethyst in the bracelet gave off a bright purple light that shined all around the room.

"What was that?" asked the bewildered Visenya as she looked towards her new husband for answers, unfortunately for her before he could answer a very drunken and rowdy Orys stood up on the table screaming for all the hall to hear.

"ITS TIME FOR A BEDDING!." the shout was so loud Aerion could feel it in his bones, Visenya for had just enough time to hand the battle dress back to him before Orys jumped down from the table and lifted her up in his arms.

"Orys you great big brute put me down! Put me down or I swear I'll use Dark Sister to cut your cock off." screamed Visenya as the other lords and even Aegon gathered around Orys and proceeded to rip her clothes to shreds. Before Aerion could even begin to complain Rhaenys appeared in front of hims with a lusty grin on her face. Behind her Aerion could see Alyssa and other ladles and even a few servant women from the Castle.

" _What are you going to do?"_ asked a slightly fearful Aerion, she just smiled at him and snapped her fingers, a male servant appeared from out of nowhere and took the dress from his arms. "Put that in my sister's room, they won't need it tonight." as the servant left Rhaenys took out a a small dagger and in one quick move cut the belt that held his pants up.

"Ladies, I think Lord Belaerys could use some help getting ready for the bedding ceremony." the predatory grin that came up on Rhaenys and the other ladies face made a shiver run up Aerion's spine. Before he could even blink over a dozen women had jumped him, Aerion could feel hands all over his body, some just tearing at his clothes but other...well other were bolder. He almost jumped when he felt someone grab his manhood with a firm but gentle hand. From the smirk on Rhaenys's face he had an idea of who the hand belonged to.

"My oh my, my sister is one lucky lady." said Rhaenys, her hand gave another squeeze before she let go, then, just as the last bit of clothes had been ripped from his body, he felt all the woman around him start pushing him towards the stairs that led to the room that had been set up for the bedding ceremony.

As they went up the stairs the group of men that had taken it upon themselves to get Visenya ready passed them by, Aerion laughed out loud when he saw Orys with a black eye and Aegon with a busted lip. His wife was fierce.

The door to the room was open and he almost fell in from the force the women around him used to throw him inside. There Aerion saw a sight so marvelous he would remember it for the rest of his days.

In the bed, as naked as the day she been born, sat his new wife Visenya. She was sitting back onto the pillows her legs spread apart and her chest heaving as she eyes him in all his naked glory. She had a bright red blush on her face as he eyes stayed glued to his now hardening manhood.

" _You have been taunting me with the bedding ceremony all month, I hope you don't disappoint me."_ she said in high Valyrian, and how he loved it when she spoke to him like that. Without taking his eyes from her he made a motion with his hand, a glow appeared around the door for a few seconds before banishing.

" _What was that?"_ asked his wife as she eyed the door warily. He just gave her a smile before climbing onto the bed, he didn't stop till he was right on top of her. Her blush got even brighter and if he wasn't mistaken he could begin to smell her arousal.

" _That my beautiful wife was a locking charm, I don't intent for us to leave this room till you're too tired to move and your throat is sore from screaming my name."_ said Aerion before he pulled her to him and kissed her with such passion he could hear the wanton moans that escape her throat. Before he could do more he was suddenly thrown off her, his back hitting the bed before Visenya climbed on top of him, her core grazing against his now aching manhood.

" _Don't just assume I'm going to be the only one screaming."_ said Visenya with a lustful grin, then before he could respond she fell backwards impaling herself on Aerion stiff cock. Her cry of pain and pleasure was heard all around over the castle.

 _ **Elsewhere in the Castle.**_

 _ ****_ **Aegon P.O.V**

As Aerion and Visenya were busy consummating their marriage Aegon, Orys and their father met in secret in their father's Solar.

"Why have you called us here brother? I was about to have my way with Lady Alyssa before the servant found me." grunted a still drunk Orys before he sat down on one of the many chairs on the room. His father, while not drunk, was just as confused as the Targaryen bastard.

"I called you all here because I think its time." it took his father but a few seconds to grasp his meaning, his brother was just seconds behind, the man might look like a hulking brute but Aegon knew that behind all that brashness was a cunning mind.

"It's too soon we don't..." Orys started to say but was silenced by a gesture from Aegon, Orys might be the older brother but Aegon had something about him that just commanded obedience and respect. A trait he shared with their father and even with their new good-brother.

"We decided to waitm hoping that father's health would get better, it has, not only that but now we have three times the number of dragons we did before, we have more dragonriders and we have almost two thousand men that would fight for us." Aegon said as he slammed a hand down on his fathers desk. Lord Aerion remainder quiet through his son's speech, a calculating look on his face as he listened to his heir talk.

"Aye we have dragons brother but...but we don't have the men, the Reach alone is rumored to be able to raise over seventy thousand men, that's just one of the kingdoms and you want us to take on seven. Its madness, I say we wait, hatch more dragons..." again Orys was interrupted, this time by his father. Lord Aerion had stood up and walked up to his youngest son and heir. He looked him in the eyes for a few seconds before speaking.

"Conquering the seven kingdoms has been your dream since you were but a small child. I remember when you were little and would talk for hours on end about how you and **Balerion** would fly to Westeros to conquer. You even had your sisters in on it. The Three Heads of the Dragon." said Lord Aerion with a chuckle as he embraced his hair in a quick hug.

"I believe we can do it. The powers of dragons is nothing to scoff at, that and the men the Houses sworn to us can raise should be more than enough to start your campaign, I'm sure that more will join when we start taking over Kingdoms." said their father and Aegon wanted nothing more than to jump and cheer.

"We should bring Aerion in on the plan, he would be a huge asset in this war of conquest we're planning." said Orys as he stood up from the chair and walked over to his father and brother.

"I planned on it brother. He's family now and not only that but having his support would make our chances of succeeding even higher. A man that can subdue five dragons all on his own isn't someone we want as an enemy."

That night was not only the beginning of the rebirth of House Belaerys but it was also the night when the Targaryen/Belaerys Empire was born.

 _ **A/N Boom Chapter done.**_

 _ **Damn I like writing this story and holy hell is it awkward having to write sex scenes.**_

 _ **Anyway next chapter Aegon and Orys include Aerion in their war council and planning for the War of Conquest begin. Not only that but**_ **House Durrandon** ** _makes an appearance next chapter._**

 _ **Keep in mind that while Aegon will still be King of Westeros, House Belaerys will be just as important as House Targaryen.**_

 _ **Now too answer some questions I got:**_

 **To Nakedfury;**

 _ **Yes, dragon's in the ASOIAF universe can change sex.**_

 _ **The dragon-horns Aerion has are a more advance, if slightly weaker, version of Dragonbinder, more compact and easier to use. I'm thinking of Dragonbinder as a prototype for the horns the upper Houses of the Freehold ended up using. And yes only people with the blood of old Valyria can use them without suffering the consequences.**_

 _ **And don't worry about the Targaryens steam rolling through everyone just because they have more dragons than canon. I have some things planned for that ;)**_

 _ **To Xypher1:  
**_

 _ **While yes, there wont be any true madmen like Aerys or Aerion Brightflame there will still be cases like Maegor the Cruel, Aegon the Unworthy and even Baelor the Blessed. Every family has black sheep and weirdos.**_

 _ **I plan to address Gogossos in a future chapter, when Aerion starts teaching the Targaryen's magic.**_

 _ **To Cancer-Chris:  
**_

 _ **I know about the dragons thing but man, its a fanfiction I made it that way becasue I wanted to add more dragons to the story but didn't want to create anymore OC's, but don't worry, the only person that has a double bond is Lord Aerion and that is it, Rhaenys won't bond to the dragon that hatches from her egg. In fact it won't hatch for a while and not for her.**_

 _ **As for Aerion giving away all his power, is he really doing that? As of this chapter he has only given away a dragon egg, of which he has over fifty, and taught them how to bond to dragons, for that he got a wife and an alliance with the last Dragonlords in the world. So far he's gotten more out of the deal.**_

 _ **For all the other reviewers wondering. I already have a plan for Dorne and the Maesters**_

 _ **Sorry for any grammatical errors and as always.**_

 _ **Be kind and review.**_

 _ **Black of Blacks is next.**_


	5. The Painted Table

_**The Might of House Belaerys**_

 _ **Chapter 5: The Painted Table.**_

High Valyrian – _italics_.

Bastard Valyrian – **bold**.

Common tongue – Normal.

 _Dothraki –_ _Underlined_ _._

When Aerion woke up the next morning his Visenya was gone from their bed, he found a hastily written note by his bedside table that told him she had left to go break in his wedding present. Aerion laughed out loud as he read it, after they had finished having sex the night before she had been full of questions about the battle dress. That's why he wasn't surprised to wake up alone, what did surprise him was that at the end of the note she said her brothers wanted to speak to him.

" _I wonder what they want."_ thought Aerion as he left the room and walked into the adjoining bath room, he walked in to the steaming bath and stepped inside, the servants of the castle where quite good at their duties he hadn't even heard the entering.

He staid in the bath for a long time, so long that when he finally left the once boiling water was cold, Aerion then walked out of the bathroom to go dress, the servants had laid out some clothing for him while he took his bath, he dressed in a simple purple and black tunic and cotton pants, he wasn't planning on doing much today so he could take it easy. He even left his sword behind, he was quite sure no one would attack him in the castle, but if someone did they would learn that a mage doesn't need sharpened steel to be dangerous.

" _I will go see Seafyre after I eat, go flying._ " thought Aerion as he walked out of the wedding room and walked down the stairs to the Dinner Hall, he was quite famished and was hoping to break his fast with some of the little fish that had become his favorite since he started living at Dragonstone, that and some wine from the arbor if there was any.

As it turn out Aerion wouldn't be able to eat anything till nightfall, the second he walked into the hall Orys was there waiting for him. The big man seemed nervous when he walked over to Aerion.

"Aegon needs to speak with you, its important." said Orys before turning and strolling out of the hall. _"Orys is acting weird, I wonder what's going on."_ thought Aerion as he followed after the bigger man, almost having to jog to keep on with Orys longer strides. They quickly made their way to the top of the Stone Drum, at the very top was a chamber he hadn't even know existed, it was a massive round room, with four tall windows, overlooking the north, south, east and west. In the middle of the room was a large table, carved and painted in the form of a very detailed map of Westeros, it was amazing to behold.

The thing was massive, it went from one end of the room to the other. It had small models of each and every Castle, Keep, Holdfast and City on Westeros, everything from Sunspear to the Wall. Down to the small details, rivers, lakes, forest...everything.

" _This is amazing, it must have cost a small fortune."_ said Aerion as he walked up to the table to get a better look. In front of one of the giant windows in the room was Aegon, he stood with his back to the window with his arms crossed as he stared at Aerion.

"It was finished yesterday morning, I would've shown you yesterday but you were a little busy." said Aegon with a grin on his face, a grin that was matched by his brother and even Aerion couldn't hold back a smile, Aegon didn't make japes too often so when he did they were to be cherished.

" _Why? Not that I don't appreciate the craftsmanship of the thing, but this must have been time consuming to have made and like I said, it must have cost a small fortune."_ said Aerion as he moved his hand over the table. Aegon gave him another small smile before he walked to stand next to him.

"When I was ten years my father took me on **Meraxes** and we flew through almost all the Seven Kingdoms, it took a week on Dragonback but when we landed back on Dragonstone I had one goal. A goal that has consumed almost all my being since then." said Aegon as he placed a small dragon head statue in the mouth of the Blackwater bay.

"The Conquering of the Seven Kingdoms." said Aerion, his eyes moving from the table to Aerion to measure his reaction. The grin that came on Aerion's face only served to embolden the timid Aegon.

" _And now that House Targaryen has Nine grown dragons you think its time to start."_ said Aerion and the fact that the young Lord caught up to his way of thinking shouldn't have surprised Aegon. Aerion was exceptionally clever.

"With the increase in power you have given my House, not only in dragons but in dragonriders and the forces our allies can muster I don't see how we could fail." said Aegon. The man might sound overconfident but in truth he really wasn't, the might of dragons wasn't something to take lightly. The Rhoynish did, and their cities burned.

" _What does your father think of your plan, does he support it?"_ asked Aerion as he moved around the table taking note of the many big Castles and cities in the country. Aegon gave him a bright smile and even the silent Orys laughed. They had been nervous for nothing. Aerion might not be their family but he was a dragon and if there was one thing all dragons had in common was that they all had the need to conquer.

"He left this morning along with Daemon, together they would bring our idea to Lord Velaryon. Daemon was sure he could make his father join our effort." said Aegon with a rueful grin, behind them Orys scoffed.

"The man bloody well owe us, thanks to us and Aerion his family has their first dragonrider... ever." said Orys and he was right, thanks to Aerion and Lady Valaenam Daemon had done something no one in his family had done before, he had become a Dragonlord and that wasn't something to scoff at. It was a grand honor House Targaryen and House Belaerys had granted House Velaryon.

"That's why Daemon went with him, to remind their father if the man forgets what he owes us." said Aegon, he was eager to tell Aerion of the plans to take over the country but before he could a someone knocked on their door.

Orys opened the door to see Maester Alvin standing there with a rolled up parchment in hand, the old man looked a tad nervous as he stood in front of the opened door.

"My lords." said Alvin before falling on his knee in front of Aegon. "We received a raven from his royal Highness King Argilac, King of the Stormlands." the maester said, his head bowed towards the floor as he held the rolled parchment to Aegon.

Aegon wasted no time in taking the rolled pieced of paper from the old man and dismissing him, Aegon had told Aerion a few weeks before that he didn't trust the Maester of Dragonstone, the man was too curious and opinionated for Aegon's liking.

"I wonder what that old bastard wants." japed Orys as he sat on one of the chairs in the room and leaned back. When the bastard Targaryen said the name Argilac Aerion remembered hearing some of the lords at his wedding feast talk about the man. Argilac the Arrogant they called him.

Aegon didn't answer, he just slammed the scroll on the table next to Orys and stomped over to one of the windows muttering curses under his breath. Orys took the parchment and read it before he too cursed and raged.

Aerion's curiosity was picked so after Orys threw the piece of paper on the table Aerion snatched it up and read it, written on it was a simple marriage offer, Aegon would marry the Kings daughter Argella and as a dowry Aegon would be given lands to govern over. It was actually quite good in Aerion's mind, the land being offered was quite big and very fertile.

" _I don't get it, why are you both so mad?"_ asked Aerion as he placed the message back on the table. Orys gave a loud laugh but didn't answer. Aegon did.

"The lands he's offering aren't his to give." snarled Aegon with a frown on his face. "They belong to Harren the Black, the King of the Iron Islands and the Riverlands." the frown Aegon's face only got bigger the more he spoke. Now he was starting to understand.

"The man is looking to create a buffer between his kingdom and Harren's, everyone knows the Ironborn have been encroaching on Argilac's territory for years, he would be even bolder now that his monstrous Castle is nearing completion." said Orys as he pointed to the castle in the middle of the Riverlands, the model was almost twice as large as the others castles in the table. Aerion could only imagine how big the real thing must be.

"That arrogant fool, if he thinks he can trick House Targaryen into fighting his battles for him he's even more of an idiot that I thought him to be." snarled Aegon as he moved over to a small table of to the side, he grabbed a piece of parchment, a quill and an ink pot before moving over to the Painted Table and starting to write.

"What are you doing?" asked Orys as he stood and tried to read what his brother was writing, before he could Aegon shouldered him aside. "I'm declining his offer on the ground that I am already betrothed to marry Rhaenys." Aegon's hand moved swiftly and with intent, even while angry the man's handwriting was precise and elegant.'

"Wait, don't just turn it down." said Orys, that made Aegon stop writing and stared at his brother as if the big man had lost his mind.

"Surely you can't expect me to agree to his ridiculous terms." snarled Aegon as he stood and took a threatening step towards his brother. The man was scary when angered, even Orys, who stood a more than a few inches taller than Aegon took a step back in fear. A dragon's roar was something to behold.

"Peace brother I meant no such thing." said Orys with his hands up in surrender, it took Aegon a few seconds but the Targaryen heir managed to calm himself down. Through all this Aerion stood back watching and listening, he didn't know enough about the politics of the Seven Kingdoms to offer a suggestion.

"Then what did you mean brother?" said Aegon as he took a deep breath and sat back down to listen to what his older brother had to say. " Of all the kings in the Seven Kingdoms none are as proud or as prideful as Argilac. That's why he earned the nickname Argilac the Arrogant...so lets hit him where it would hurt the most." said Orys with a dark grin on his face.

"Lets return his insult with one of our own, he wants a dragon for his daughter to marry, so lets offer him one, just not the one he's after." said Orys, his grin so big Aerion was sure his face would crack and split.

"What do you mea..." by the sudden look on realization on Aegon's face and the fact that Orys broke out in laughter Aegon must have understood what Orys was insinuating. Seconds after that Aegon broke into laughter of his own.

" _Would someone please explain why you're both laughing like simpletons."_ asked Aerion after a few seconds had passed and both brothers where still laughing.

"What better way to insult the prideful King of the Stormlands than to decline but offer Orys, a known bastard, as a substitute." laughed Aegon. And when he did Aerion couldn't keep a smile from appearing on his face. He would give almost anything to be able to see the old King's face when he read the reply.

" _That's brilliant."_ said Aerion as he watched Aegon fetch a new piece of parchment to write his reply with. As Aegon was writing Orys went to the door to have the guard fetch a messenger to take the reply back to Storm's End. _"Why not just send a raven?"_ asked Aerion as he and Orys waited for a messenger to be found.

"I want to know Argilac's reaction to the message." said Orys with a bright grin. _"You're an idiot you know that right?"_ asked Aerion and if possible Orys's smile just got bigger.

Before long a messenger arrived at the room.

Before the end of the day said messenger would be on a ship heading towards Shipbreakers Bay. His destination was Storm's End.

The reply would take a month to arrive back at Dragonstone but when it did it would change the course of Westeros forever.

 **A/N a short chapter, I know.**

 **Next chapter will be the Start of the Aegon's Conquest. They get Argilac's reply, Aegon will gather his bannermen and ravens will fly.**

 **No dragon action these last two chapters but don't worry that will change soon.**


	6. Dragons Landing

_**The Might of House Belaerys**_

 _ **Chapter 6: Dragons Landing**_

High Valyrian – _italics_.

Bastard Valyrian – **bold**.

Common tongue – Normal.

 _Dothraki –_ _Underlined_ _._

It took a month for the envoy to return to Dragonstone, unfortunately he didn't return the same as he had left.

A small chest was brought into the Dinner Hall while the family was breaking their fast, Aegon and Aerion were haggling still over the white dragon egg Aerion wanted and Visenya and Rhaenys were discussing Rhaenys's wedding which was to take place soon. The lord and lady of the Castle were still a bed and Orys was half sleep on his plate of food when the guards came in carrying the small chest.

"My lord, a ship baring the crown stag of House Durrandon dropped this on the pier before setting sale, they left in a hurry." said the guard as he and his companion placed the chest in front of the head table. Aegon just raised a eyebrow before motioning for one of the guards to open the chest.

"Aye my lord." said the guard before falling to his knee next to the chest and opening the lid. He let off a small gasp and a gag before moving to the side to allow the inside's of the chest to be seen by all. A pair of hands and a small note where the only things inside. The other guard moved to grab the note to hand it to Aegon. When he did the Targaryen heir rage was heard all over the castle. The note only had one simple line.

" _These are the only hands you will receive. From me."_

"He killed the messenger, the gall of that cock swallowing craven." ranted Aegon as he paced all around his fathers study, around him all the members of his family stood watching, Aerion wasn't sure if he should be angry or amused. _"Who knew Aegon had such colorful vocabulary."_ the words spilling from Aegon's mouth were as inventive as they were crude, even Orys was blushing from the things the his younger brother was saying.

"Enough." that small whispered word from Lord Aerion was enough to calm his young son, such was the hold he had over his children. When Aegon was sufficiently calmed Lord Aerion walked to the side chamber, where the Castle Maester usually resided and called to the man.

"Alvin come here a moment." called Lord Aerion before walking over to his desk and sitting down, the Maester wasted no time in running into the room, a book in hand. "You called my lord." asked the man as he bowed to all the people present. Aerion was fast enough to catch the scowl on Aegon's and Visenya's faces before they were replaced by neutral looks.

"Aye, fetch some parchment and quill." asked the Lord as he sat back and waiting for his the squirmy maester to run back towards the other room before coming back with enough parchment and ink to write half a book.

"To all the Kings and Lords of the Seven Kingdoms..." Lord Aerion stared dictating. The second he did Aerion knew what was about to happen. A declaration of War. Of Conquest. The first step in the Rise of the New Valyrian Empire.

"...in the name of King Aegon, future King of all Westeros, we of House Targaryen offer the following. Kneel and swear fealty to us, do so and you may keep all your lands and tittles, fail to heed our warning and you shall be destroyed, we shall rain down _Fire and Blood_ upon all enemies, for _We Stand above All._ " by adding both of their words showed the world that House Targaryen and House Belaerys stood together. The other thing that surprised Aerion was that the Lord of House Targaryen didn't name himself king.

" _The man certainly can, Aegon loves his father too much to argue and he has more than enough support."_ but apparently Lord Aerion didn't want the Seven Kingdoms, at least not for himself, just for his son.

"Have copies of that sent to all the lords of Westeros but the first copies that will leaving this castle I want sent to Storm's End, Casterly Rock, High Garden, Winterfell, Sunspear, The Eyrie and lastly to Harrenhal." said Lord Aerion, the maester was too busy writing to pay anymore attention to the rest of the conversation.

"Are we really doing this?" asked a fearful Valaena, she sat in a small chair by her husband's desk, next to her Rhaenys sat somberly rubbing her gold/silver egg absentmindedly. Her lord husband gave her a small nod before squeezing her shoulder affectionately That seemed to calm the poor woman down, at least enough so that she could keep calm during the rest of the meeting.

"The next few weeks are critical if we mean to make this invasion happen, my talks with Lord Maelor were favorable, the Velaryons and their men are with us." said Lord Aerion as he sat back down on his desk, Aegon, Visenya and Orys looked happy with the news, Valaena smiled at the news, while she was sure her brother would join them one never knew.

"With their men and our own we have almost a thousand men and over a hundred ships, but we still need more, that's why Orys, you will fly tomorrow morning to Claw Isle and ensure House Celtigar join us." the big man just gave a tight nod before he sat back and took a swig of his wineskin.

"Aegon you and Daemon will fly to Sweetport Sound and make Lord Sunglass join our cause." that brought a frown to everyone's faces, since Visenya had been denied to the man's son Lord Sunglass had become a bit sour, no longer joining in on Dragonstone's monthly feasts. "And if he refuses father.?" they all knew what the man would say but sometimes you needed to hear the words out loud.

"Than Fire and Blood my son, Fire and Blood." Aegon gave a frowning nod at that. If he wanted to be King he would have to harden his heart, for sometimes a king must do the unpleasant thing to keep the peace. "It shall be done father."

"What will the rest of us be doing father." asked Visenya, her hand firmly on the pummel of her sword, she was itching to mount her dragon and go ride out to war. In fact Aerion himself couldn't wait till he was mounted on **Seafyre** while raining down dragonfire on their future enemies.

"Aerion informed me that you and Rhaenys are advancing quite fast in your magic lessons." what was unsaid was that Aegon utterly sucked at anything that had to do with magic, give the boy a sword and he was like The Warrior himself but ask him to use a simple fire spell and it was like squeezing water from a stone, impossible. But where Aegon failed Visenya and Rhaenys, especially Rhaenys, excelled.

Visenya took to battle magic like a fish to water and Rhaenys was even better than him using the water magics from the Rhoynish Magic Books. She had read them from cover to cover, and while most of the spells were healing magic there were some that could potentially take down a full grown dragon from their sheer power. He had seen the girl created a water serpent the size of two war galleys and controlled it like it was as easy as breathing for her.

"Keep at it, you three will be our secret weapons in the war to come." said Lord Aerion and with that all of them left the room. Before noon Aegon, Orys and Daemon had left the island. Before the week was out they would return with ships and soldiers from House Sunglass and House Celtigar. The War had begun.

 **A Month Later.**

The replies to the letters came in fast, most just ignored them but some like House Massey, House Bar Emmon and a few lesser Houses from the Blackwater had sworn fealty and agreed to join House Targaryen and House Belaerys in their war.

Others like House Arryn had offered an alliance, the offer was for Aegon to marry the Queen regent Sharra Arryn and together they would take on Argilac and Harren. Aegon denied her request, he wanted surrender or nothing.

House Martell had offered an alliance to take on Argilac but would not yield to Targaryen rule. Aegon again denied the alliance but this time at the urging of Aerion. They didn't need the Dornish to win the war.

With all the Houses sword to their cause had gather at Dragonstone, they had almost a hundred and fifty ships and two thousand five hundred men, that and their nine dragons was more than enough to start their war.

Aerion stood on the deck of the war galley Sea Empress, the personal ship of Lord Velaryon as they sailed into the mouth of the Blackwater, Aegon and his father had set the camp there, next to three hills. The Sea Empress was the last ship to arrive. The other having had a few days to settle down and start building a wooden fort Visenya had named the **Dragonfort.** From there they planned to start their war.

Aerion was suppose to arrived at the same time as Aegon and his wife but he had been side tracked by a request from Visenya. A request he had taken on gladly.

 **A Week Before.**

It was a week before their plan invasion of Westeros was to take place, Aerion was laying in bed naked, his wife Visenya was next to him, just as naked, panting and staring at his chest with a queer look in her eye.

She had attacked him the second he stepped foot in the room, before he knew it he was laying on the floor with a moaning and groaning Visenya riding him for all he was worth. Their rutting lasted for hours before exhaustion made them stop.

" _Can I ask what I did to earn that."_ asked Aerion with a grin as he gave Visenya's plump ass a hard squeeze, in the weeks since their wedding night Aerion had learned that his wife liked her love making like she did her sparring, hard and rough. He was rewarded with a loud wanton moan and a punch to the ribs.

" _My mother always told me that if I wanted something from my husband it was best to ask after fucking his brains out."_ grunted Visenya as she reposition herself so she was half laying on top of Aerion as they spoke. Aerion for his part just laughed out loud. _"I seriously doubt your lady mother used those words."_ said Aerion, Lady Valaena was too much of a lady to ever us words like that.

" _I was paraphrasing."_ said Visenya as she gave his spend manhood a hard squeeze to shut him up. It worked. _" I wanted to ask for a favor, a big one..."_ the tone of her voice got his attention more than anything else. She sounded unsure. That was something out of the normal for her.

" _What ever it is, if its in my power I will gladly do so."_ Aerion spoke seriously, Visenya rarely let herself be vulnerable with anyone and he didn't want her to think he wasn't taking her seriously.

" _Its about my sister, in less than a week we'll be heading off for war and she isn't suited for it. She was always different than me. She's delicate and soft and hates anything to do with fighting..."_ her voice cracked a bit as she was talking about her sister. Aerion gathered her up in his arms and hugged her tightly to himself.

" _...and I need her to be safe, she's our heart Aerion. Ever since we were children Aegon's been the brawn, I the brains and she's our heart. If something were to happen to her I don't think we could take it."_ said Visenya as she hugged his chest tightly and if he wasn't mistaken Aerion felt a few tears hit his naked torso. That was when he understood their childhood saying. The three heads of the dragon. it couldn't survive without all three.

" _Tell me what you wish and I will see it done."_ said Aerion and he felt her nod her head.

" _The Battle dress, I know I can't keep her from joining us in the war, she might be softer than me but she's still a dragon, and a dragon won't ever abandon their family. I wanted to know if you could gift her with her own battle dress, anything that will ensure she's kept safe."_ if she were to ask anyone else it would seem like a massive request but for him it only meant another trip into the Doom. His family had not only dozens valyrian steel weapons and armors but battle dresses as well.

" _I can do that, it won't be as high quality as the one I gave you, but it will ensure her safety."_ that wasn't a lie, her Battle Dress was one of a kind. Made specially to keep its wearer safe in the dangerous jungles of Sothoryos it had become the armor of choice for dragonrider women in his family for hundreds of years. There were others in his vault but they all paled in comparison to the one he had given her.

His answer earned him another few hours of love making. Aerion left the next afternoon on **Seafyre**. He had to hurry if he wanted to be there for the start of their war.

 **Present Time.**

 **Seafyre** flew over their boat, she was a silent guardian over their ship, strapped to her saddle were three chest holding what he had brought over from Valyria.

He had brought back even more magic books for their continued lessons, a valyrian steel warhammer for Orys, the man had proven to be a demon when wielding one, Rhaenys battle dress and three valyrian steel swords. One he planned to give to Rhaenys along with her Battle Dress, and the other two he was saving.

He had learned since waking from his stasis sleep that valyrian steel weapons were a rare commodity, there were some families like the Lannister's that would sell their own children for one.

"We're nearly there my lord." said the captain of the ship as he walked to stand behind Aerion,. From where they were Aerion could see the shore, the war camp was full to the brim and he could see the wooden **Dragonfort** , at least what was built so far.

" _I see that captain, if you don't mid I think I'll go on ahead."_ said Aerion and with a quick whistle **Seafyre** flew low enough for him to jump on her back. Before the captain could even question his actions Aerion and **Seafyre** were far away, already making their way towards the camp.

As they got closer he could see **Balerion** sleeping in between the two smaller hills. They landed in the middle of the camp, the soldiers around him were so used to dragons that they didn't even stop what they were doing to stare.

Before Aerion could even get of the saddle Aegon was standing next to them a big smile on his face as he waited for Aerion to dismount.

"Good of you to finally join us brother." japed Aegon as he helped Aerion dismount, he was dressed in full plate armor, he looked menacing, his armor was pitch black and the plate was made to look like black scales, around his shoulders was a blood red cape with House Targaryen's symbol on it. He looked every bit the conqueror he was. His own armor was in one of the chest on **Seafyre's** saddle.

" _Had some errands to run for the wife, you know I can't say no to her, not if I want my nose to remain unbroken."_ chuckled Aerion as he landed on the ground next to a laughing Aegon, he called for some soldiers to come take the chest to his, or actually Visenya's, tent while he caught up with the would be king.

The soldiers were in a bit of a hurry since the second Aerion unstrapped the chests from his dragon's saddle they picked them up and ran towards his wife's tent. _"Why are they so jumpy?"_ asked Aerion as he watched the soldiers run like their life depended on it.

"A portion of the camp is mobilizing, I sent Visenya and Rhaenys ahead to deal with some unyielding lords, the soldiers are going to march in less then an hour." said Aegon as he watched the camp move. While not all the soldiers would be leaving to back up the two Dragonriders the excitement had spread.

" _Where did you sent them?"_ Aerion while knowing the to ladies could more than take care of himself was still worried, anything could happen in war. "Rhaenys went to Rosby to deal with Lord Rosby and Visenya went to Stokeworth to bring them to heel..." Aerion was surprise with how quick Aegon was moving, the Dragonfort wasn't even half done and he was already moving to conquer the surrounding lords.

"...you actually got here just in time, I sent Orys and a bulk of our army to meet the combined forces of Lord Darklyn and Lord Mooton out in the field and I was about to join him. Would you go make sure no harm comes to my sisters." asked Aegon as they moved over to **Balerion** , the massive dragon was no longer sleeping, he was just sitting there watching them.

" _There's no need to even ask. It would be my pleasure."_ said Aerion as he patted Aegon in the back and moved back towards **Seafyre**. As Aerion and his dragon flew away from camp he could see the shadow that was **Balerion** as it got further and further away. _"That truly is a magnificent dragon."_

 **Castle Rosby**

In no time at all **Seafyre's** shadow fell on the Castle of House Rosby, Aerion was pleasantly surprised that when he landed the gates to the Castle were open and Rhaenys and **Whisperwings** were in front of them talking amicably with a fat blonde man, from the way he was dressed Aerion guessed he was most likely Lord Rosby.

As his dragon landed Aerion had to hold back his laughter from the surprised scream he heard coming from the people in the castle's courtyard. He was greeted with a hug and a kiss on the cheek from his good-sister.

"Aerion you're back." squealed the girl as she and Aerion ignored all the gawking people around them, their dragons stood next to each other nipping at each other playfully. _"I am dear sister, and I was under the impression that you and_ _ **Whisperwings**_ _were laying siege to Castle Rosby, but here I find you chatting with the lord as if old friends."_ his voice was teasing but she could tell he wanted to know what had happened.

"No need Aerion, the people of Rosby are smarter than the ones a Duskendale or Maidenpool, the second they saw my dragon on the horizon they lowered their banner and opened their gates." the smile on the girl was infectious and he could do nothing to keep the returning smile he shot her.

" _Then finish here, we have to go find my wife and keep her from burning Stokeworth to the ground."_ said Aerion with a laugh as he jumped back on **Seafyre's** saddle and waited for Rhaenys to finish speaking with Lord Rosby.

"Take your men and head towards the mouth of the Blackwater, our encampment is there, my brother will be there waiting for you." said Rhaenys and before the lord could get in a word she ran back towards the dragons and jumped on the saddle behind Aerion. "Lets go brother, its better to not keep Senya waiting...she has the temper of a dragon you know." said Rhaenys as she held on to Aerion's midsection with both hands.

" _Sometimes you're too much, you know that right?"_ said Aerion as he commanded both **Whisperwings** and **Seafyre** to take to the skies. "I know." said the giggling girl as their dragons and them got father and father from Rosby.

 **Castle Stokeworth**

By the time Aerion and Rhaenys reached the Seat of House Stokeworth, the castle gates were closed and Visenya and **Vhagar** were flying over the it, away enough that they were safe form arrows and scorpions but close enough that if Visenya wanted to she could bathe Stokeworth with dragonfire.

" _I can feel your sister's wrath from here."_ Aerion told Rhaenys as **Seafyre** and **Whisperwings** flew closer to the circling **Vhagar**. " We better calm her down if we want Stokeworth to survive to see the new day." Rhaenys was right, even from where they flew Aerion could see the sparks of fire that left **Vhagar's** snout.

Aerion grabbed his Dragon-horn and gave it a mighty blow, this time not trying to control the other dragon but to gain its rider's attention. The sound, which through an enchantment on the horn was much louder than possible, was heard all around, he could see not only had they gained the attention of **Vhagar** and Visenya but also of the people standing in the castle walls and courtyard.

They all commanded their dragons to land a few hundred yards from the Castle, enough that their arrows couldn't reach them, when they dismounted Visenya wasted no time in walking up to Aerion and giving him a very forceful kiss. "I know my husband is appetizing sister but keep your hands to yourself." growled Visenya.

Rhaenys giggled and nodded her head. They both, Aerion and Visenya, knew that Rhaenys didn't mean anything by it, she was just the biggest flirt they had ever met. Still anyone that spend any amount of time with the youngest Targaryen could tell that even with all her flirting the girl was completely in love with her older brother.

" _Did you get what I ask?"_ the words were low, enough so that only Aerion heard them. He just gave her a small smile and that earned him another kiss, this one much less forceful.

" _So my wife, is Stokeworth giving you trouble?"_ asked Aerion with a grin on his face, a grin that was repaid with a scowl and a elbow to the ribs. _"The idiots won't yield the Castle, they think they can withstand dragonfire."_ snarled Visenya as she glared at the nearby Castle, **Vhagar** sensing her riders dark mood roared to the skies while blowing a bronze stream of fire.

" _May I darling?"_ asked Aerion with a grin, Visenya just shot him a quick frown before nodding her head. Aerion's hand, the one with the foci ring, started glowing bright yellow before he put it up to his neck as if holding his throat. "People of Stokeworth..." his voice was so loud Visenya and Rhaenys next to him could feel their bones vibrating, the sound reverberated all around the area, it was clearly heard all over Castle Stokeworth.

"I am Aerion of House Belaerys, with me are my wife Visenya and my good-sister Rhaenys of House Targaryen, our dragons **Seafyre** , **Vhagar** and **Whisperwings** are at our side, ready to, at our command, take to the skies and burn you in your home." the dragons as if by some silent order took to the skies and flew around the Stokeworth's ancestral home, blowing fire and roaring all around.

"Surrender, bend the knee and swear fealty and I can promise you will all be safe, deny this offer as you did my wife and you shall all learn the meaning of Fire and Blood. You have hard a day to decide, use it wisely."Aerion took his hand away from his throat and Visenya and Rhaenys could feel the magic dissipating. He gave them all a cheeky grin, so far he had only shown them battle spells or healing spells, magic that was very useful in war, but it seemed Aerion had more than a few things left to show them.

"Your grasp of the common tongue is getting better." said Visenya with a proud smile, Aerion gave her a smile but before he could say anything Rhaenys beat him to it.

"I bet you enjoy just how grasping his tongue can be." said the giggling girl, her sister and good-brother could do nothing but stare at her in shock from the lewdness of her comment. "I'm telling mother you said that." grinned Visenya and Aerion couldn't hold back a chortle when he saw Rhaenys angelic face pale in fear.

"You wouldn't dare." said the youngest Targaryen as she took a threatening step towards Visenya. "Watch me sister." said Visenya as she turned around and ran from Rhaenys, who was busy yelling out threats as she ran after her older sister.

In the end it took the people of Stokeworth, and their lord, less than an hour to come to a decision. The banner of House Stokeworth that had been proudly displayed in the largest tower of the Castle was taken down and was replace by a white one.

"About bloody time." by the time the castle gates had opened for their lord to come out Visenya was still half a mind about burning the place till nothing but cinders and melted stone where lest. Thankfully her sister's chipper attitude and the way Aerion kept looking at her, with eyes radiating lust, were more than enough to keep her distracted. For the time been.

Just as the fat lord of House Stokeworth was finishing his oath of Fealty to Rhaenys a messenger came from behind them, he was dressed in House Targaryen colors and was riding hard. His horse was panting from exhaustion and the man on the horse looked like he was about to fall over.

"My lord, my ladies, a message from Lord Targaryen. He said it was important." said the messenger as he passed the rolled parchment to Aerion. He wasted no time in opening it and reading what was written, when he did Aerion couldn't keep the smile from his face.

" _Aegon and Orys faced head on the combine forces of Duskendale and Maidenpool..."_ said Aerion and before the Targaryen sisters could ask he told them the rest. _"...they were about to overtake our army but before they could Orys and Aegon descended on them on dragon back. Their army was broken and Lords Darklyn and Mooton promptly surrendered."_ the relief on their faces was palpitate. Both loved their brothers and were beyond worried for their safety.

" _Lord Targaryen wishes for us to head back to the Dragonfort. He plans on crowing Aegon tonight in front of all our allies."_ said Aerion as he grabbed his dragon-horn to summon their dragons back to their side, the beast having left to roam the nearby woods.

"Come on then, lets go watch your brother be declared King." said Aegon with a grin as their dragons arrived. _"This is too early, the war has barely even started and he is already calling himself King."_ thought Aerion with a frown as he and **Seafyre** took to the skies. He had grown to like his good-brothers and even his good-father but sometimes he thought them too rash. They had barely set foot on Westeros, with only a handful of battles won under their belts and already he was being crowned.

" _A talk must be had with Lord Aerion and his Kingly son."_ thought Aerion as **Seafyre** roared and flew faster back towards the mouth of the Blackwater. Another thing that bothered him was his House standing in this new regime of Aegon and Lord Aerion.

" _They might be family but its House Belaerys that will **Stand Above All**."_ he had even talked about it with his wife. And while she wouldn't even entertaining the thought of usurping her bother and sister everyone knew what Visenya wanted above all. She wanted to be a queen. _" And a Queen she shall be."_

 _ **Short Chapter I know, but I wanted to get it out before the weekend was over.**_

 _ **I will be taking a short break from updating my stories as I am in the process of moving but the second I get moved into my new house and get the internet up I'll get back to posting new chapters. It shouldn't take more than a few days.**_

 _ **Don't worry, Aerion isn't planning to take Aegon's crown but he will be starting to make some demands.**_

 _ **Next chapter will show Aegon's crowning, an argument between dragons and the battle of Gulltown.**_


End file.
